Unicorns
by White-tiger-lost-angel
Summary: Sarah finlly admitts her love for Jareth....but is it too late for him to fix the problems he's caused?
1. Cruel,kind

Dont own the labrynth or labrynth characters...i do own my own ones though! Feel free to flame/tell me what you think...i have more chapters written up, just a debate whether to actually put them up or not :P

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was sat in bed crying, she had done ever since she left. Five long years ago, it all seemed like yesterday.

Dad, Karen didn't know about the crying, Toby only knew when he saw, and now he was growing up, he didn't need her as much.

Lightning flashed across the room, lighting up the room. They lit up the posters on the walls, the portrait of a man, a dresser, a mirrored table, and a woman sitting in her bed. Long dark hair swished around her as she tried to find her focus deep inside. There were differences in the 20 near old that hadn't been there at the age of 15; the stuffed toys were long gone, given away to Toby or to various shops.

Lightning flashed again, followed by thunder, and a small sob.

With a sigh Sarah got up from her bed and walked to her door, upon opening it she saw Toby, curled up in a ball by the door cuddling Lancelot; more like crushing the small bear.

Sarah smiled sadly, that morning she'd told Toby never to come into her room when she was asleep again. Now she was regretting it – he was afraid of thunderstorms.

"Tobe?" She crouched down and picked him up

He hiccupped "sarrrahh, I, I, I'm scared" He hugged her tightly and she returned the gesture.

"You could have knocked Toby, I didn't mean what I said this morning, I just don't want you coming into my room when I'm asleep and scaring me. "

She smiled as she dumped the boy on her bed, he proceeded to sob and she took his hand. "insy winsy spider" she began making a spider shape with her hand and running it up his arm "went up the water spout" she was near the top of his arm now "one step, two step, wash the spider out" She tickled Toby and he began to laugh

"Who was the goblin king Sarah?" The question came out of the blue from a sleepy Toby; they were laying on her bed, listening to the storm. Sarah looked to where he was looking and saw the portrait, "the goblin king" was written across the bottom.

"He was a wicked, kind man" Toby looked confused "wicked and kind Sarah?"

Sarah smiled "He offered me everything Toby, but he wanted everything too"

"Why didn't you say yes?" Toby was almost asleep

Sarah crept closer "I wanted to save my baby brother"

Toby smiled, he'd heard this story before suddenly he frowned, a baby frown in his almost sleep "what was ….his……. name?" he said quietly

Sarah put her lips close to the sleeping boys ear "Jareth, Tobe, The goblin king's name was Jareth"

-

_"Jareth….."_

There was a cruel smile and a flash of glitter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Glitter

Whoooo a review! one review for chapter one...two for chapter two perhaps? who knows, solea you may be right

Solea This girl is in for a world of trouble...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah couldn't sleep; the thunderstorm was at its most violent flashes and booms were close.

Karen had put her head in the door earlierand seeing Toby was with her, waved to Sarah and withdrew. Now sleep eluded her, and this worried Sarah, she wasn't afraid of storms, and she was tiered she sat up to start her meditation again when there was a small burst of glitter.

Sarah closed her eyes, "hello"

She felt, rather than heard the goblin king arrive, his prescience was hardly inconspicuous

She opened her eyes and there he was, bowing mockingly he greeted her back "greetings Sarah"

"Why are you here goblin king?"

"You said my name; I am entitled to turn up wherever it is uttered" he stood arrogent

"Then go as fast" Sarah tucked Toby in noting he hadn't woken

Jareth took a step forward "Is that Toby?" his eyes held menace

"Stay back, he's not yours" Sarah placed herself between the two protecting her brother

"Naturally, however I wouldn't mind keeping him for a little while, or you" He side stepped Sarah and reached for Toby

"STOP" Sarah said, to her surprise Jareth froze and didn't move

"_What have you done mortal!" _Jareth slowly began to move again, this time he looked mad, and he faced Sarah

"You have challenged me Sarah, revenge will be short, and sweet on my part" Jareth laughed a cruel laugh and summoned up an icy wind

Sarah was confused, _why hadn't Jareth moved? Why was he going to try and kill her? What?_ The icy wind hit her slamming her bodily into the wall, it left no dent but blood trickled from the wound in the back of her head

In desperation Sarah imagined a hand pressing Jareth to the ground there was a groan as Jareth fell, pressed flat to the floor. There was a crack as one of his arms broke under the pressure. He couldn't help it, he screamed in pain.

Sarah realised what was happening through the grogginess and quickly released him, imagining him healed and well, she sent this feeling towards him. Unfortunately just as she did the king released a powerful attack.

It slammed into Sarah; she fell to her knees, hereyes meet the kings, emotions were passing through her eyes, with a painful groan she collapsed.

Jareth smiled cruelly and lifted his arms to finish her off…._her last attack didn't even scathe me_ he thought then stopped….his arm…..it was healed…… Jareth frowned he felt great, he looked up there was a mirror; he didn't even look like he'd been in a fight. To the left of the mirror there was another, or what he thought was one, it was his picture. There was blood on the corner of it, from where Sarah had been thrown into it.

Jareth looked at the crumpled woman and felt confusion _why did she just heal me? _

A small weight flung itself against his back arms round his throat. Jareth stood still "Hello Toby" he said calmly as the child tried to throttle him

"What did you do to my sister?" Toby sounded furious Now that he had a clear view of Sarah's prone body Toby was madder then ever Jareth felt this and before the boy could choke him completely removed the child from around his neck and placed him eye to eye. "I did something incredibly stupid Toby"

Toby didn't answer but glared at Jareth "You were being cruel and kind again" he said angrily

Jareth frowned, not understanding but filed the question away for another time, he could feel Sarah slipping

"Toby I need to heal Sarah, can you wish her away?"

"If I do will you return her?"

_Man Toby was always smart_ "I will return her within 3 days"

"Fine" Toby walked over to his sister and gently hugged her "I wish the goblin king would take Sarah away……" Jareth smiled and began to pick Sarah up then Toby spoke again "returning her again in 3 days and taking me too!" Toby yelled the last part as Jareth was disappearing and Jareth grabbed him by the wrist.


	3. Mind the centaur

YAY im glad you like this story :- ) Who doesnt love toby trying to throttle jareth?

To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may BE the world

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The labyrinth was quiet, only sounds of animals moving for sleep, or waking interrupted the sound

The castle too was quiet with the goblins all being asleep. Only night guards and some servants were awake. Into this the goblin king, Sarah and Toby fell in a heap.

"Oof" was heard from Toby

Jareth quickly regained his feet out of the corner of his eye he saw a small goblin peek in "Come here Maya!" She ran forward "Go get the healer and bring him to my room" Maya bows and ran off. Jareth walked or rather stalked towards the double doors at the end of the room Toby ran on his short lags to catch up.

After a few minuets walking Toby looked at his sister "Isn't she heavy?"

Jareth raised his eyebrows at the question and hefted Sarah gently "No, she's not" he said in surprise

"I knew it" Toby said sadly

With yet another question to ask Toby Jareth entered his room, there was a centaur there, stamping his foot impatiently

"Greetings Takra"

"Greetings Jareth" Jareth lay Sarah on the bed, she let out a soft groan "I was assuming a goblin had been injured but, a human? What have you been doing?"

"We had a fight"

"you.had.a.fight." Takra sounded poisonous with these words

"A very bad misunderstanding Takra, please heal her?"

"Out"

"We'll be in the study"

Jareth took Toby's hand and literally had to drag him from not only his sister's side, but the sight of a centaur

Jareth sat in a chair beside a fire in the huge space. Toby was looking about and the king didn't have the energy to go after him, he was falling asleep…………….

Toby had finished exploring and after a few hours was bored

"Sarah would love it in here" a small voice by his ear made Jareth jump. "Sit down Toby, do you want anything?"

Toby shook his head but sat down anyway

Jareth laced his fingers and hummed slightly "What did you mean earlier Toby?"

Toby frowned, his memory not that strong "when?"

"Cruel, kind" Jareth intoned

Toby smiled "it's just how Sarah describes you"

Jareth now frowned "How she describes me?" _She speaks about me...why didnt i notice?_

Toby nodded"Want me to tell you?"

Jareth indicated that he could if he liked "Please do"

Toby leaned forward "He was a wicked, kind man, who offeredher everything, but wanted everything too she didn't accept because she wanted to save me"

Jareth felt, strange "Do you think she would have taken everything Toby if she hadn't had to rescue you?"

Toby shrugged"I don't know, I just want her to stop crying"

Jareth opened his mouth to ask when Takra entered his hoof beats muffled in the thick carpet.

Jareth stood Takra looked mad, very mad. "She is fine" he snapped "I nearly lost her a few times, but luckily she wanted to stay"

Toby tugged at Takra's sleeve the centaurs eyes widened from anger to shock – no one touched a centaur "May I go see her? Please?" Toby pleaded with his eyes Takra looked at the young human and nodded. With a whoop Toby ran out of the door.

Takra smiled at the child before turning back to Jareth a scowl on his face "She used her magic on me; I only retaliated"

Takra stamped his hoof in annoyance "And you think a human, living up there, actually knows she has magic! Jareth you almost killed someone for their ignorance!"

"S, SHE DIDN'T KNOW?" Jareth had never felt so guilty in his life

"She was equal to you Jareth, I saw the whole thing whilst healing her – had she not let you go and healed you straight away…speaking of which" Takra grabbed Jareth arm and examined it "ah it's fine, just as I thought"

"When can I see her?" Jareth asked

Takra shrugged "Now I guess – it's your castle" with that the centaur left as did Jareth...


	4. Don't let me go again

Thank you for the reviews guys, sorry it took me a few days but a friends of mine has been visiting. sigh i hardly get to see him, as well as my other friends...why is it always so hard to say goodbye.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah was sat in his room, looking amazed as Toby regaled her as to what had happened

Her amazement turned to anger when Jareth entered and mistrust as she pulled Toby close – wincing slightly from her injury

Jareth frowned how would he fix this? Deep down was still the roots for revenge but, she had healed him, without even meaning to, and all he had done was hurt her.

"Sarah" he bowed "I……."

"I want to leave Jareth, me and Toby don't belong here – we will be missed" Sarah was still the same, her head was held proudly, although Jareth could see how much it hurt her to sit up straight

"You must stay till you are healed, you will not be missed"

Jareth was back to his old prideful self; Sarah noted "still the same Jareth, why?"

There was a tension in the air, Sarah and Jareth were staring at each other, and neither would be the first to back down.

Suddenly the silence was broken by Toby laughing "you two are so funny!" he couldn't stop and began to gasp for air, another laugh joined in and to his surprise Jareth saw Sarah giggle, then begin to laugh. However suddenly she winced and stopped Jareth was by her side in an instant "Sarah are you okay?" He grabbed her hand to sit her up better and suddenly he was Sarah, he could feel the pains in all her joints, the throbbing in the back of her head, the love she had for Toby, the anger and hopelessness she felt and something else, before he could continue the searching of her soul he was back to himself kneeling beside Sarah

"Jareth?" she looked at him with her brown eyes

"Sarah!" He gently, to Sarah's surprise hugged her "I am so sorry, all I've caused you all this pain, all I've ever done is cause you pain" he stood and turned "I'll go, anything you want will be sent to you, just ask a goblin, you can go home in 3 days and never have to see me or the underworld again"

He began to walk away but stopped when Sarah grabbed his hand, there it was again, the brief feeling of pain, excruciating pain "Don't you dare" She said she had closed her eyes, Jareth guessed from the pains. She opened them "Don't" her voice was strained her voice coursed up the connection just as Sarah closed her eyes and leant against the pillows."_don't let me go again_"

"Sarah?" Toby said, she didn't answer

Jareth looked at her still form, she looked so pale, so weak _don't let me go again _"Sarah?" he said uncertain, she didn't even move, she was in fact hardly breathing

_TAKRA! _Jareth shouted to the centaur the fastest way he could – mentally.

Takra fell to the floor in front of Jareth, "there was no need to shout your majesty" he checked Sarah and ran to her with a worried neigh

"Takra what damage did I do?" Jareth held Toby who was shaking.

"This, this isn't just you Jareth, she's not a well being, malnourishment, sleep deprivation, dehydration" Takra frowned "she's asleep"

Jareth actually punched the wall, denting the marble surface and pointed at Toby "you are coming with me Toby" it wasn't a request

Toby gulped "will I come back?"

Jareth didn't answer but took him back to the library Takra in his wake


	5. Questions for Toby

okay this is the chapter i missed out :'( (i keep all my chapters on file...made one that i called 1b and it messed up my filing system)

erm enjoy? - i regret not putting this in earlier

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toby stood in front of the fire, looking at Jareth and Takra. Takra rested his hind legs on the floor whilst Jareth scowled

"What has been going on Toby?"

"I, I don't understand"

Jareth sagged and pointed out a chair for Toby to sit on. Takra asked the question this time "Has Sarah been eating properly Toby?"

Toby shook his head "she eats one meal or less a day, and she never eats it all" closing his eyes Jareth could feel Toby's concern, it radiated like waves, he knew toby was smart, ity was a good idea to question him

Takra was in full questioning mode now "How long has this been going on? Weeks? Months?"

"Years" Toby finished for him "she hardly takes interest in anything, well except me. Never eats, hardly sleeps, she's always here. Here in her dreams but there in life" Toby sighed after this speech and turned to the king his blue eyes pleading "She cries every night" he whispered Jareths eyes widened

"How long have these symptoms been prevalent?" Takra broke in

"Five years" Toby was tiered now, his small frame was having trouble staying upright

Jareth sat him down in a chair, "sleep now Toby I'm going to go see your sister"

Toby about to argue immediately fell asleep and was transported to the nursery.

Jareth stood and came face to face with Takra

"Jareth…." Takra began

Jareth sighed and sat back down again "What is it Takra?" The centaur had used his name, it was important

"I am going to retire now" Jareth noticed how tiered he looked, worn

"Of course Takra, I understand you must have used a great deal of magic and be exhausted" Takra nodded and took a stumbling step towards the door

"Takra" Jareth said summoning a crystal when the centaur turned Jareth threw it at him making the centaur disappear

Jareth summoned another crystal and checked up on Toby, the child was asleep in the nursery, surrounded by child goblins; Takra had arrived safely in his room and practically collapsed into his bed. Sarah, Sarah was awake staring at the ceiling.

Jareth frowned – didn't Takra put her to sleep?


	6. Smile

Okay, to answer your question Solea, Sarah neer really hated Jareth...to be honest i think thereason shes being the way she is are left over emotions from when she was 15 and also the fact that shes scared, trying to protect Toby (even though he's in no danger) and also the fact that shes in extreem pain - she thinks shes dying.

Hope that helps some anyway :) Reviews help :-P

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sparkle of glitter caught Sarah's eye and she turned her head to look at him.

Jareth felt confusion, she wasn't speaking, wasn't blinking

"Sarah?" He stepped forward.

She opened her mouth to say something "….." nothing, she blinked, a single tear falling down her face

Jareth felt, felt, something

"_What are you doing?" his inner self asked as he walked over to the bed_

"_I am comforting her"_

"_You wanted to kill her, why would she want you to hold her?"_

Jareth paused and looked at Sarah, more tears joined the first, she wasn't sobbing, but she wasn't making any other noise either, her eyes were still closed

Jareth made his choice, he took off his shoes and sat on the bed, scooping up Sarah into his arms and leaning against the bed head.

She opened her mouth in a soundless scream of pain and as her hand grabbed his, Jareth felt it and almost screamed himself.

Sarah looked him in the eye and noticed what was happening, she tried to let go but Jareth held her hand fiercely

"_Jareth, Jareth_" Her voice sounded weak through the link _"please, please, I don't want you to go through this, I already put you through pain"_ She spasmed slightly trying the wrench her hand free

Jareth held her as close as he could resting his forehead on hers _"Sarah, you can't go through this alone, I wont let you"_

_"Why Jareth, why not just kill me, and let Toby go"_ Her voice sounded strange, distant

_"Sarah don't, I wanted revenge, I hated you, and I hated you so badly, you killed me, killed me until you said my name, the spark that keeps me alive." _Sarah gasped as she saw the destruction of, not the labrynth, but of Jareth, the words she had spoked shattering him, she felt his need for revenge, always under the surface was something else...something undifined

_"Jareth, i'm, i'm sorry"_

He felt Sarah's pain ease a little and smiled

Sarah's voice came through the link sounding strange _"I…felt that"_

_"Felt what?"_

_"Your smile, promise me you will smile?"_

Jareth kissed Sarah on the head, feeling nervous_"for you I would bring the stars Sarah, for you, But i won't promise because you'll see me smile"_

She relaxed in his arms and Jareth felt her pain ease, and his _"you should rest"_

Sarah smiled through the link _"will, will you stay?"_ Jareth nodded putting her head on his chest she fell asleep.

Jareth felt sleep coming to him from Sarah, and it in turn lulled him into a deep sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tad short i know, but its 7:15 am and i have to go to college, ciao


	7. I would always love you

ARGH I AM SUCH AN IDIOT! sorry, missed out a whole chapter! (sorry sorry sorry!) chapter 5 is now different...and chapter 6 is what chapter 5 used to be and this is chapter 7 :s again, appologies!

Okay quick appology for short chapters :P Please bear with me, writing them between college,homework,housework,actuall work ect...would you rather i combined chapters? or tried to update every day like im doing?

in a really good mood today so wrote down this chapter for you all. Do you think its a bit mushy? lol i like reviews,flmes,advice lol TALK TO MEEEEEEEEE :-)

as always, me x

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was warm, safe, taking a deep breath she felt no pain, opening her eyes she saw the still sleeping face of Jareth

Gently she traced his features with her fingertips, as if to make sure he was real – Jareth stirred slightly and Sarah blushed, realising what she was doing.

Moving to get up Sarah couldn't hold back a gasp as all the pain rushed back she fell to the floor.

Jareth opened his eyes as he heard a gasp of pain. He felt cold and looking around realised that Sarah had gone. He stood and saw her. Sarah was kneeling on all fours eyes closed, face contorted with pain. Jareth could have cried, she had bitten through her bottom lip in an effort not to scream

Immediately Jareth wrapped his arms around her and placed her back in the bed. She tried to resist him grabbing her hand, but couldn't Jareth fell to his knees beside the bed his very bones felt like they were grinding together, hot pain flamed up his skin

_"Jareth!"_ Sarah screamed down the link _"LET ME go!"_

"No, no Sarah I can't, I can't!" Jareth had never been so close to her before, except the night before, he had stood and was cradling Sarah, blood running down her face

_"Jareth, oh Jareth, I can't, can't let you do this!"_ worry and the other feeling came down the link, with a fresh wave of pain

"Sarah!" Jareth could feel what she was doing, slicing through the links cutting their bond

_"Jareth"_ there was one left, _"I would always love you, always"_ Jareth closed his eyes at the warm feeling as it enclosed him and soaked into his skin, he couldn't feel the pain anymore and opened his eyes.

"Sara," tears dripped onto her now still face "Sarah I love you" No answer came "Sarah?" He gently touched her face "Sarah?" this time he shook her Sarah "answer me please!" there was no answer "TAKRA!" Jareth screamed his cry echoing through the castle, Like the wind it rushed through the labyrinth causing leaves to stir, .in the city goblins shivered at the sound.


	8. Unicorn

YAY! found the disk with the next counts 6 chapters on it :) as requested they are a bit longer for you all, and im am NOT posting them all at once (much as id like to) more im going to wait and see what you think then post :P enjoy anyway

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takra ran, faster than any human, faster than most fae towards Sarah's room before he was picked up and brought there by the king himself.

Sarah was worse than he had ever seen her; she now lay deathly still, hardly breathing. Jareth Takra noticed looked like wreck. Seeing her lip was bleeding Takra healed it immediately.

He tried to wake Sarah, nothing worked, his wake up spells didn't even make her stir

"Jareth" The man looked up, his mismatched eyes glowing in the early morning light

Takra drew himself up "I can't heal her"

Jareth let out a noise like a chocked sob and put his head in his hands…. "She's gone?"

"No, there may be someone who can heal her"

"Who"

"The unicorn"

Jareth sighed "he's in seclusion in the centre of the labyrinth…you know he hates humans after what they did to his kind"

"He is her last hope, one touch and she will be cured"

Jareth stood, and from no where swirled a cape around himself "I will go see him, stay with Sarah, and keep Toby away this would break his heart"

Takra nodded as Jareth disappeared

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The horse was asleep in the field. Other animals were around, comfortable in the presence of the huge stallion. Although its pure whiteness made it stand out amongst the green, no animal attacked it, in fact surrounded as it was. No animal touched it, one of the last,

The unicorn

The lonely one

Jareth sat beside the horse, "Callum?"

The horse twitched slightly and inclined his head to Jareth "your majesty"

"May I speak with you, and perhaps ask you a boon?"

The unicorn opened his eyes, pure blackness "touch my horn then Jareth"

Reaching out Jareth braced himself for what would happen. There was a strange pulling sensation as he touched the horn. Like a dam breaking, the memories and needs, rushed to the surface of his mind. Sarah defeating him, he hitting him with her stop spell, him nearly killing her, Toby, the pain, her biting through her lip, their love, him crying and finally him sitting in a clearing with Callum

Jareth drew a shaky breath as Callum released him and realising his face was wet, wiped it.

Callum was silent, thinking Jareth guessed. _she was human._"I, I will heal her, though you may not like the results"

"What do you mean Callum?"

"She is not ill Jareth….she is changing, changing as she is hit by the magic in this world as well as owning the magic in hers" _she wont be for long_

"You mean she won't be the same after she is healed?"

"Possibly not, she won't live long under the pain though……she must be in shock now" _he loves her_

"How can you heal her then?"

"I can speed up the process" _she needs to live; he needs her to live_

Jareth opened his eyes to find; to his surprise the horse was gone. Instead before him stood a man. His silver white hair was down past his waist and his eyes blue….Jareth wasn't sure but his skin had a silver tint shaking his head Jareth beckoned him and together they went to the castle.


	9. cocoon

Guys i really do appriceate it when you review...didnt update to see if anyone else did, thanks Willow Hallowayglad you like callum.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah was still lain on the bed when Jareth returned, he could hardly bare to look at her in that state.

Callum pawed the ground slightly, which as he was in human form looked slightly strange… he walked across to Sarah.

Jareth held his breath as Callum looked at Sarah; he rocked back on his heels and finally let out his breath

"Callum?"

The unicorn was lost in thought

"Callum" Jareth stated putting on his best Goblin king voice

"Jareth can't you see I'm talking to Sarah?"

"No I can't"

Callum shook his head and snorted,

"I…" He got no further as Toby burst into the room

"You said you would make her better!" he yelled, sounding much older than he was. Reminding himself that he was addressing a five year old Jareth took a deep breath

"This man is here to help her"

"Takra…"

"This is a special doctor Toby….." Jareth paused as he saw the look of terror on Toby's face. The child wasn't looking at Jareth, or even at Callum he was staring at Sarah

Jareth spun around.

Sarah was awake, she seemed to be gasping for air, suddenly she couldn't seem to breathe. Jareth about to run to her saw it. Blackness was taking over her skin, crawling quickly towards her head she panicked trying to claw it off. Her eyes locked with Jareth's as the black took over her face – drowning her.

"SARAH!" Jareth cried from the floor where Callum held him down, the king fought the unicorn trying to get to her.

"Jareth cease this aggressive movement" Callum said almost as a comment. Jareth – very much against his own will felt his body relax.

"Jareth I told you Sarah is changing" with a flick of his wrist Callum brought Toby to sit beside Jareth – he had been sneaking towards Sarah

"Why did you stop me?" Jareths voice sounded oddly angry from such a calm face

"If you had touched Sarah then, you would have been caught up in the cocoon and died Jareth you can live without Sarah, but this world cannot live without you – or a king Sarah will not, can not emerge until one of us knows what she will become"

"How will we know that!" Toby cried

Jareth stood sighing "We will work it out Toby" he ran his eyes over the smooth black surface of Sarah's "cocoon" the impression of her face, a mask of terror was still etched there. Jareth shuddered.

"I will watch over her, until she emerges"

"No..." Jareth and Toby began to argue

"You both have jobs to do. Toby Jareth will need some company whilst he tries to keep ruling I am sure"

"He's always alone" Toby said suddenly

"Indeed" The unicorn smiled at Toby, whilst Jareth frowned, where _had that come from?_

After that Callum ushered the pair out of the door and Jareth found, much to his distaste he had been thrown out of his room.

He sighed and summoning a goblin asked for it to show, a yawning Toby to bed. Himself – he went to his study and sat in a chair, brooding

Callum looked at sarah's body and sighed _she will no longer be human, _he remembered Jareths face when he had asked for help, the king knew his hatred of humans, or thought he did _i hate THEM, no jareth not all humans, just them. _he drifted off to silent sleep


	10. You won't love me anymore

Sarah smiled at him from where she was stood, beneath a huge silver birch tree

Jareth ran to her and holding her tight wept "oh Sarah…I'm so sorry"

She ran her fingers through his hair, "Jareth its okay, hush I'm alright"

They sat leaning against the tree Sarah's brown hair had silver in it, though she didn't look a day over 20, "Sarah, what happened?"

"I'm being changed; he explained it all to me, the unicorn. I'm being changed from human to, to a creature" Sarah had turned her head, but not quickly enough.

Jareth gripped her face and turned it towards him, pearly tears fell down her cheeks

"Sarah I wish I knew what you are! I want to free you"

"I, I, wont I be Sarah?" she looked scared

"You will never be Sarah again" Jareth said without thinking he regretted it immediately, Sarah's eyes widened full of pain

"Then, I won't be the one you want anymore" she whispered "you won't love me"

"Sarah" she wasn't understanding he had reached out to touch her shoulder, she had turned away again. Her very skin seemed to be moving, he snatched his hand back. Sarah stood and turning to him, Jareth saw her face was changing, half human half horse "You can hardly bear to touch me Jareth" She spat out tears falling Sarah's human form dropped away revealing, Jareth could hardly believe what he saw taking his surprise for horror Sarah closed her eyes and began to walk away he couldn't move _"Goodbye goblin king"_ a voice said in his mind, Jareth almost reeled at the emotional hurt from both himself and Sarah, before he could reply; she had gone

Jareth fell out of the bed with something between a grunt and a scream. He was dizzy, disorientated. He wondered where he was briefly. Pink wasn't his usual décor for a room, it looked like the queen mothers chambers….near to his own……why wasn't he in his usual dark colours……Sarah…..Sarah!

With a yelp he stood up, and conjuring new clothes vanished into his rooms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callum felt him arrive and before Jareth could say anything he was backed against the wall by a very pissed off looking horse….with a very pointy horn.

"Callum it's me!"

"Humph" the horse said a lay back down, Jareth knelt down beside him

"I know what she's going to be!" This caught the unicorn's interest; he tuned his shaggy white head towards Jareth.

"_And what would that be_" he said inside Jareth's head

Jareth grabbed Callum's horn without invitation and showed him the image of Sarah, in her non human form. Callum's neigh of displeasure melted into a horse version of a gasp

"Wha? When? How?"

"No time, I want to talk to Sarah NOW"

"Jareth don't….!" Callum tried to stop him but Jareth sidestepped the horse and reaching out and grabbed Sarah's hand.


	11. “When? Where? How?”

thank you for the reviews...i was just about to give up :) oh Nimhithrielwouldnt you like to know? i'll try harder with the grammer Avalon-blackandgreen

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It broke.

Crumbling away to dust in his hand, a wind blew it away…growing stronger whipping around they king and the unicorn, tearing the sheets from the bed and creating a wall of air.

Jareth could see a bright shining light behind the wall, where Sarah had been

"Sarah!" he yelled running into the wall

He was spun around and spat out onto the floor. He slammed it with his magic, only denting the whirling mass. He grunted in pain as the wind hit him full force, he closed his eyes.

The wind died suddenly causing Callum to stagger he looked for Jareth, who was already over to the bed. The fey's face was crossed with emotions, love, pain, worry with a touch of anger. Callum sighed, his king, yes his king was in love it was painfully obvious.

Callum thought of Jareth as his son, even though he wasn't his father, and also his king, Jareth was a strong man, but frailly(that even a word?)so... would this Sarah be enough to strengthen him?

Shaking his head he turned to the bed, where Jareth hovered looking pensive, Callum openly gasped when he saw Sarah.

She glowed with the magic running through her, it caused her skin to be almost silver, her hair now had gold and silver threads running through it, her face seemed more delicate.

Suddenly Sarah opened her eyes and sitting up in bed, looked at Jareth.

Jareth saw her, for the first time, his heart stopped, how could his Sarah, how could she, a woman he had always thought of as perfect, become more beautiful? When she opened her eyes and sat up, part of him wanted to rush over to her and embrace her, hold her, tell her once again he loved her, but he was held in check by his pride…. Sarah looked at him with brown eyes; her eyes were still the same, and still holding hurt from that dream, had it been real? In the instant Jareth froze, he realised he had lost her as she turned away.

"Greetings teacher" Sarah greeted Callum

"My pupil" Callum bowed seeing Jareth face he waved a hand at Sarah "she is to be my student, as I promised her"

"When? Where? How?"

"When Sarah wants, in the forests and through years of training"

"I wish to leave now"

"A few years? Sarah cannot leave here!" Jareth did not want her to leave _I said I would never let you go.._

"Toby is to be sent home and I will go where I wish goblin king" Sarah's voice sounded almost deadpan, the words she spoke next brought him to his knees "you have no power over me"

"Sarah" he choked out, she never knew the physical and emotional pain those words caused he felt himself slipping into the darkness

The last thing he saw before his eyes closed was Sarah's…cold, dead, and pained

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ouch...sorry Jareth


	12. Hoggle, Callum, Alicia

Please forgive me for what i do in this chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he opened his eyes again he was in his room, it was late evening he judged. The sun was low enough to light up his room. A goblin servant jumped when he sat up and bowed deeply

"What happened" Jareth was angry; his voice betrayed that

"I do not knows sire, de unicorn senta me uppa said you wassn well! Miser toby is gone, but lady went with unicorn, she seddah shed sent him homa"

"Thank you, you may go"

"Yessir"

The goblin left and Jareth pondered how quickly his world had been turned upsidown, twice by the woman. She thought he had rejected her, just as she had come to love him and now he didn't know how to fix it.

Jareth groaned as he swung his legs out of his bed the words she had said, how they pained his heart _why Sarah why? _

He waited weeks, a few months each day stretching into millennia, he wanted to hear from her, see her, smell her but there was never word, the only messages coming from other nobles and matchmakers, the latter he burnt.

No one saw him cry, no one heard him, and all felt it. The labyrinth unknown to all but Jareth even took a small form and visited his king trying to comfort him.

Nothing helped, a year passed and Jareth returned to his former self, he smiled less but he was the goblin king.

Hoggle died, a grand age of 498 and Jareth finally sent word to the forest. He didn't go himself, but attended the funeral, much to the surprise and honour of Hoggle's family. The old dwarf had been one of Jareth's constant companions….once again Jareth was left alone. During the service he thought he caught sight of a white horse, but as he turned his head, it was gone

"Sarah" he had whispered but no one answered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A white horse ran, faster than a blur, dodging trees, jumping streams. It's breath was ragged as if it had been running for a long time._

_Black clothed figures chased him, nimbly jumping from rock to rock. _

_The unicorn swerved sharply heading for a gap between two trees straight into a net._

_Sarah tried to call out, to warn him._

_Too late he was entangled, the people coming closer, as the unicorn screamed his defiance Sarah knew him_

"_CALLUM!"_

Sarah awoke drenched in sweat, she washed her face and contemplated her dream. Callum had left a few days ago, saying that now she was with the other unicorns he would no longer be her teacher, and had to leave to search out others. No one had seen him, or heard from him since. Sarah worried about her tutor, her friend.

Looking back she thought about her other friends in the labyrinth, she picked up a picture she had drawn of all of them

"_Hoggle" _she carefully traced his worn face with her finger tips, _"I need you, more than ever…..I wish I had been there" _Sarah cut herself off as she felt tears forming she sighed and moved onto the others

Ludo and sir Didymous looked back at her, she had been unable to find either of them _"did I even try?" _she sighed, yes she had tried…scrying for them, wherever they were….they were not in this plane.

With a sigh she placed the frame down and shut her eyes, feeling the morning sun gently brush her skin, staying like that for a while. She moved over to the window that looked out over the forest and smiled.

She thought about what had happened in the last few months, she had arrived on the first day, hiding behind Callum only to be welcomed by the whole unicorn clan. She was taken to meet Alicia the queen….an old one, who despite her death creeping towards her was strong, powerful and kind.

She had immediately taken in Sarah, proclaiming that she would become her lady in waiting and live in her home.

Sarah smiled fondly as she heard the older unicorn call "Sarah you lazy wench fetch me some breakfast!"

"Oh shut up you old fool!" she yelled back carefully placing items on a tray, and entered a room upstairs. A small brown woman lay upon the bed, her hair was shockingly white, a contrast with her skin. She smiled at Sarah and Sarah gave the unicorn a hug and spoke whilst she ate her meal.

Sarah stopped mid sentence as she noticed the cup slipping from Alicia's grip she smiled and gently took it, the movement however woke Alicia

"Sarah" she said "Would you visit your friend today? Tria her name is" She smiled at remembering the name

Sarah frowned and curtseyed "of course I will"

"Come back before sunset child, I wish you to sit with me"

Sarah placed a kiss on the old woman's cheek and silently left, she did not see the tear trickle down the unicorns face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so sorry hoggle :'(


	13. I was a fool

sigh Just so you all know I DO run this through microsoft word, and i proof read it aswell so because i, and microsoft word arent perfect, i appologise.

Hoggle, I just thought he deserved a quiet death, i figured a peaceful death of old age was an honorable death, after serving the labyrinth for so long.

anyways its getting near the end of my pre-written chapters, which means updates will be more sparce.

As always comments and criticisms welcome :-)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah came home at sunset to find Queen Alicia lay dying. Soon she would die the unicorn's death, theough unicorns are immortal, her human self would become too weak to overcome the horse inside and she would be left to the pastures.

The pastures were full of unicorns, they would never turn back, never remember their counterparts. Yet the race that could, they were dwindling.

Sarah sighed _"why did I not see why she wanted me out of the house all day?" _She was sat beside her queen, after she had been picked as Alicia's lady in waiting she also found out she was Alicia's successor. The last few months had seen the two become close, almost like mother and daughter, as her physical form slept Alicia spoke with Sarah on a different plane.

"_Sarah do not mourn for me, I will be happy!" she smiled_

_Sarah turned to her queen "I shall miss you so much!"_

"_something is happening now, I cannot understand it" the queens eyes had gone a milky blue "but Sarah, something you though to be true isn't and what you though to be false was really true, oh Sarah, danger approaches and only someone you hate can help you" she turned to her almost daughter, Sarah had frozen hand clenched against a tree_

"_Jareth" she said_

"_The Goblin king? How can you hate the man? You do not know him"_

"_He loved me" Queen Alicia gasped, why only on her deathbed did she learn of this connection? "I loved him……" Sarah blinked away tears "When I changed, he was disgusted at me; he rejected me as I rejected him so long ago"_

"_You?"_

"_I defeated his labyrinth…he offered me everything and I rejected him, I was a fool"_

_Sarah turned and held Alicia, who was in her unicorn form "why must I lose everyone I love?"_

Everyone in the underground felt her passing, the rain echoed the tears of the unicorns and as they lead Alicia, now known as Alia to the pasture the rain beat down, covering the path with mud.

"Goodbye….mother" Sarah kissed the mare on the nose and released her, with a snort the white mare ran

Jareth watched the rain; it was heavy and sad. When he caught some on his palm it was full of grief. He knew the queen of the unicorns was no more, now the kingdoms waited to see who would take her place. The unicorns were a secretive race; no one was even sure where their lands were.

Which meant Jareth did not know where Sarah was, or who the next leader would be, he had never felt so powerless.


	14. Drow and Pureblood

sorry Emily singing reflection- i cant tell you that!

im glad people out there like the story...thank you for those people who keep telling me how to improve :-D

anyhows appologies for the short chapter, needed to put it in before next bit though.

As always White-tiger-lost-angel 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sarah, I hope you do reconsider my marriage proposal" Darnt spoke sluggishly, he was drunk, the party for the "dead" queen would last for a few hours yet, all Sarah wanted to do was sleep "Hmmm?" The drow (Dark elf) now had his arm around her shoulders,

"Darnt this is a very bad time to ask me, the answer is still no" Sarah casually tried to move away but found she couldn't.

"Sarahh……." he said beginning to play with her hair

Luckily Tria came over, she and Sarah were the only unwed females there and Sarah smiled gratefully as the woman leant over Darnt and carefully pressed a sensitive part of his neck. Sarah slipped out of his grasp before he fell on her.

"Thank you Tria" Sarah smiled gratefully

"Don't worry about it, I really need to show you that move sometime, it's very handy" The two women entered (now) Sarah's home "Tria?" Sarah asked as she turned to walk away "will you stay? Please?" Tria lived with her cousin's family, who for some reason hated her; Sarah suspected it had something to do with her being a pure unicorn.

"Sure!" The releaflit up Tria's face

"I wanted to ask you...you dont have to agree or say straight away..." Sarah stalled not realising how hard this would be

"what?" Tria bumped her gently "huhhuhuhuhuh?"

Sarah laughed, it felt good after ebing so serious all day "Be my lady in waiting! You know how to do everything and i don't" Seeing Tria's shocked face she plowed on "Pleassssssse!"

"YEEEEEEES!" she screamed grabbing sarah and dancing round in circles until she fell over

Sarah dramatically put her hand to her chest "Gods, what haveI created!" only to be dragged inside by Tria

They spent the evening talking about Sarah's upcoming coronation

"of course" Tria said as they were settling down"you do realise you must visit each of the five kingdoms before your coronation?" And promptly fell asleep

Unfortunately that comment meant Sarah was up all night….worrying.

Sarah didn't have long to wait invitations came the next day, the Orcs would love to meet the new "Boss" and the dwarfs wanted to know if she would come as soon as possible for her crown fitting, the faeries wanted her to come to them for a gown. The elves especially wanted her to go to them and were throwing a ball Sarah smiled sadly, reading them _"he still hates me_" there was no mail from the goblin kingdom.

Jareth sighed tiredly _"yes mother, of course I shall attend a ball, halfway across the country, for some bloody unicorn queen/king who is going to turn up here anyway!" _

His mother scowled at him sighing at her youngest son "Jareth, you cannot afford to upset them, please attend!" with that she was gone the globe turning dark and clear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hmmmm how do you like my Unicorn pureblood? is she hyper enough:-D


	15. Dwarves and Faeries

Sarah attended the dwarves first, she and her escort (made up of Tria, and five males …unfortunately including Darnt) were well greeted, she had brought some rare medicinal herbs from the woods, as well as the unicorns using their horns to purify the wells in the king's underground world. A world full of sparkling gems, precious metals, clear, dripping water. Their five day visit was busy. After various work Sarah had to sit still whilst her crown was measured, talked about and eventually made. The basic framework was made up when Sarah and her troupe had to leave for the faeries.

_She bowed to King Ravel and his daughter_

_He bowed back and kissing her hand said "it was a pleasure meeting you my lady" Sarah resisted the urge to giggle, his beard was tickling her hand, she smiled "it was truly a pleasure to have me you my lord" _

_Adamina came up and hugged her around the waist "Please come again soon, it was nice to have some female company" _

_and with that they left _

The faeries were amazing, they were so tiny that Sarah was always afraid of squashing them, but after sitting on one by accident, she realised how robust they actually were _"Hoggle must have used very strong killers on these"_ She thought sadly, remembering her friend and ally.

The faerie queen to Sarahs surprise was almost as tall as her, apparently when one was made queen they grew to the same size as humans.

When they had made the measurements Sarah was to be gone again, yet when she and her group were preparing to leave she was presented with a package.

"Wow you made this quick!" she smiled at the faerie

"No! No milady, we would never dream of rushing your coronation dress! This is for the ball!" She covered her mouth in panic realising what she had just said "not that we did a rushed job on this...erm….eek!"

Sarah smiled at the creature "I understand"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, i know its short!

By the way, quick note about what adamina said - there are very few female dwarfs...they don't know why, but manly male children are born :-)


	16. Orcs

Okay, final of my pre written chapters, i have two courseworks due in next week so you may not hear from me for a couple of weeks.

Enjoyyyyyy x

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Orc kingdom wasdifferent from the rest, under Tria's advise Sarah had put down to spend more time here, she soon found out why.

The orcs were brilliant builders and farmers moving rocks, bricks, wood and even animals using their brute strength.

They were not, unfortunately great physicians or herbalists, often having to send for healers from other realms, however things were changing, the orcs had a new "boss" and he wanted orcs to no longer be treated like they were stupid. Every Orc child had to go to school till they could read, write and do sums and those who did especially well were sent to other kingdoms to learn about medicine, poetry and magic.

Tria had warned Sarah about this and Sarah had brought a medicine teacher with her…if it was agreeable the teacher, whose name was Quartal would be staying with the orcs for a year.

They were made welcome immediately, an armed guard was sent to escort them past the dragons, with which the Orcs held a sacred pact.

After hours of travelling into the Orc territory Sarah was still amazed, lush fields spread out either side of a well made road, so different to the barren wastes they had entered from, the buildings were always well made, even the poorest denizens owning a stone house.

Estate owners greeted the troupe as they walked by, some in unicorn shape, some in human.

It was nearing nightfall when a woman approached them. She was huddled and old, her black cloak filthy from dirt and dust. She shuffled towards Sarah, yet a guard blocked her way.

"Speak old one, then ye may pass" he spoke with a strange accent and Sarah realised this was the first time she'd heard any of them speak, their tone was guttural with what seemed to be a tinge of French and Irish mixed in.

The old woman reached up her hand and drew back her hood, those nearest recoiled covering their faces with cloth. Her hair was matted with what seemed to be pus and blood, her eyes caked over in the liquid they wept, her skin was grey and hung off in patches, her tusks (Orks have tusks) were cracked and looked painful. She spoke looking at the ground "I, I" she licked her cracked and bleeding lips and spoke again "I wish for the unicorns touch" The Ork patrol gasped at her forwardness and Darnt openly scoffed "who'd want to touch her?"

Sarah and some of the others glared at his offensiveness, _This Orc woman has enough to bear without you hurting her feelings! _Sarah mentally yelled at him, the Unicorn didn't hear the message perfectly, but shuddered anyway.

The woman's eyes had been pleading, now they turned hard as stone and she slowly put up her hood, "go in peace, remember what you did" as she limped by the troupe Sarah saw a tear fall to the ground.

Time slowed…the tear splashed on the parched earth; Sarah took a step towards her _"I will heal her…" _She placed her hands on the woman's and was hurled back in time

_A beautiful Ork woman, she stood in a garden, it surpassed any Sarah had ever seen, she saw this woman selling her goods at market, doing good deeds, healing the sick, speaking with other stall holders, travelling home late at night, a dark man approached her on the road, grabbed her and tried to pull her into the undergrowth. The Ork woman threw a reddish plant into his face and he screamed as it caused his face to become cracked and boiled. In his agony he pointed towards her and screamed. It all went black, the next thing the woman saw was the morning sun, a trader walked up to her and drew a holy symbol in the air throwing a cloak to her, a pond, her reflection, hurt as all she knew shunned her, her plants died, ripped down by her, killed by her hurt._

Sarah looked up into the face of the Ork woman from the garden, then black.

A small shoot sprang from the liquid


	17. Xandra

Yay, finally back, long story you dont really want to know :-)

lady, it does say "one of the last" as for Toby i think his 13 hour stay in the labrynth changed himmore of that to come another time :-P

anywhose hope you like the new chappy, and i hope ill be updating more regularly fingers xxxxxd

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The female Orc rose to her full height, ripping the clothes from her body, she screamed. Screamed from the pain of the curse being lifted, from the years of being unloved, from the years of scorn from others, she screamed for her freedom.

Reaching out her hand a vine violently tore itself from a nearby wall wrapping itself around her form, creating a dress. The shoot on the ground shot up straight with a roar, thickening and hardening until the Orc reached out and took it, the staff immediately detached, without another word she picked up Sarah's prone form and the woman began walking. The others ran to catch up, not daring to stop her.

_Sarah was in a garden it was quiet, she had to get out running to the trees she found that the branches would not part….she was trapped in the clearing._

"_Help!"_

_A beautiful Orc immediately appeared her head snapped around searching for a source of danger._

"_czark cutar meu?" she said frowning_

"_I don't understand" Sarah sat on a fountains rim_

"_You…called… me?" the Orc seemed to have difficulty speaking those words, as if Sarah's language was uncommon to her_

"_Where am I? What am I doing here? Who are you?" _

_The Orc laughed gently "you young ones, so impatient, you are drained from your magic, you are….asleep?" she smiled at Sarah. _

_The Orc stood, as if to leave and Sarah touched her arm "Who are you?"_

"_I am Xandra; you saved me from the curse on the road…" she touched Sarah's cheek "there are so few of you left now I was afraid I would never see a unicorn" _

_She suddenly looked up, plants around her whirled as she did _

"Lady Sarah…..Lady Green we approach the palace"

"_It is time to leave her Sarah" the woman seemed to think "before we go" she gently touched Sarah's third eye, the force knocked Sarah to the ground, and when she stood Xandra had gone._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jareth awoke in the night, awoke from a nightmare. Walking over to the wall in his room he caused the whole thing to be transparent. He leant against the "window" trying to remember what had caused him such fright, with a gasp he remembered, Sarah trapped with no way to freedom choking in a bed of vines.


	18. Tear falls

Jareth strode down the corridors in his palace. Finally ending up in the throne room, the nightmare bothered him. The lack of communication from Callum also bothered him, he had felt him leave and not return. He didn't know which bothered him more, the lack of someone to ask about Sarah or the lack of some wise council. Jareth sighed sitting on his throne _always alone goblin king _he muttered to himself feeling a burning sensation at the back of his eyes _always alone_

The goblins, unusually quiet saw the tear leak from their king's eye as he looked up at the ceiling and they heard the small sob he allowed himself. They slipped away, into the depths of the palace, respecting him in his pain

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have him"

"So?" the voice was quiet with a warped quality to it, as if the speaker was talking on two or three levels.

"She is dying, as soon as her replacement appears at the shining place we can take her"

"Why take her? Why not him?"

"She is their light, or so they believe they will come to her no matter WHERE she is"

The power in the voice flatlined out and it spoke again in the quiet placid tone "and when we have them all they will be crushed" the last word was said in a hushed hiss and then silence was heard, punctuated by quiet whimpers

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

short i know, but i needed to put this in as a kindof introduction to the next part of the plot. please review! pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease

pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease

As Always

me X


	19. Ow

sigh it seems i upset fanfiction somehow...they said i was running a...ballot? whioch i wasnt, result of which i was restricted from updating and im not going to attempt to repost my other story, waste of time :P

Yawn its so cold here! christmas is approaching my dears. hope you are having a good month, enjoy the chapter :-)

me x

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah groaned her head felt like an elephant was tap-dancing in her skull. Her joints were like cotton wool.

"Sarah!" a happy voice cried

Sarah groaned even louder and ducked her head beneath the covers. They were promptly yanked away, the light hit Sarah full force and the pain was so bad she fainted…..again.

Tria gulped "oops"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later Sarah was up and awake, waiting for an introduction to the king. Xandra had come when Tria had gone and got her; waking Sarah with a laugh.

Sarah smiled and smoothed down her skirts _"stop it" _she told herself. Entering a kingdom unconscious had played hell with her nerves and sense of time. She didn't even know if it was morning or afternoon.

Quietly Xandra, Tria and Quartal appeared standing either side of Sarah, with perfect timing the doors opened.

"Lady Sarah! Lady Tria, Master Quartal and……." The herald stopped when he saw Xandra, frowning in confusion he used the names the soldiers has used "…Lady Green!"

Bowing he allowed them entry.

The hall was magnificent light streamed down from the roof. Stone supports wove between the windows as if they were live branches of a tree allowing the light through. The walls were the same, large glass windows allowed even more light into the room. The floors were smooth like a clear still lake, Sarah gulped when she walked on it, the floor was pure black she felt that if she looked down she'd fall into eternity.

There was movement on the dais as the king looked up he smiled at the approaching party, a small frown was given to Xandra before he smiled.

"Welcome" he said, the acoustics of the hall carrying his voice "Welcome to my home"

The king smiled at Sarah over dinner, "your aboveground sounds very strange to me"

Sarah smiled in return realising that the king was joking. He was handsome for an ork, with long brown hair tied into ritual braids, his tusks each had a golden band around them.After dinner they had gone to sit in a library, most of the unicorns gathered around a large map of the underground on the wall.

Sarah was brought out of her musings by the king turning to talk to Xantara.

"**Xantara my sister why are you here" **the way he was speaking it was punctuated and guttural, so different from how he had spoken. Seeing the other unicorns looking confused Sarah smiled

"**I met her on the road, she accompanied us here" **

The kings eyebrows shot upwards and Sarah was poked in the ribs by Tria "I didn't know you spoke Ork" she whispered

"…….neither did I"

"**Brother, I have bad news…..I became the high priestess of the lady, I was attacked and cursed" **

The king groaned and held his head **"The high priestess will not be happy about this……"**

"**I know"**

"**Why? What do you mean Xantara?" **Sarah was slightly confused

"**There can only ever be one high priestess Lady our spiritual leader in all things for the goddess, she is the one who makes sure our crops grow and the sun rotates the sky"**

Sarah frowned, she knew how the sun orbited the planets. The king laughed **"of course Our Green lady would not be so callous as to stop the planet rotating because we had displeased her in some trivial way"**

Quartal's head suddenly hit the table; he was in a dead sleep Sarah bowed to the king "I fear we are tiered majesty" she spoke the common language so everyone could understand

"Indeed" he answered "He is to be our teacher?" King Tragal picked up the sleeping unicorn under one arm

"Yes" Sarah smiled

"I like him! He sleeps like a true Ork!" the king emphasized the point by throwing Quartal into the air and catching him, all with one arm, the slumbering man did not even stir except for a small snort


	20. Mrs Jareths mum

short but hopefully quirky enough for y'all - wow twenty chapters :-)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trumpets sounded and Jareth flinched. He had heard the message his mother had sent the previous day – she was coming to visit and escort him to the ball….whether he liked it or not.

Even the goblins were quiet; the queen had that effect on them _come to think of it – she has that affect on me _Jareth thought glumly he sighed looking out of him window. The small retinue was making it's was up to the gates where he should be to greet them, instead he sent two of his smarter goblins to bring the queen to his chamber.

Jareth grinned as he turned around _she'll be so mad….._ He froze as he saw his mother standing next to him – also watching the procession.

She smiled at her son noting his thinness and the large bags beneath his eyes "Son" she said reaching her arms out to him, as there was no one around Jareth hugged his mother "ma mere"

She smiled at his name for her, he had a fascination as a child with French, this was left over from this….before the kingship fell to him – her youngest son.

Shaking her head she beckoned some retainers of hers from the doorway the hurried forward.

"Jareth these are your servants for the ball, they will make your clothes – help you get ready…."

"Mother! I am not a child I can ….do….these………things……….." Jareth watched his mother look at the goblins and his argument stopped "NO" he said instead

Shavae simply nodded at the two men and stepping forward they grabbed Jareth's arms and walked away with him

"Let me go!" he yelled as they walked him down the corridor he tried magic but his mother had blocked it….as most fey mothers could do with their children - his protests turned to screams as he was taken further into the castle "MOTHER!"

_He was always so stubborn _she thought with a smile, the goblins looked up at her from the floor smiling adorably. One of them spoke; a child goblin by its height "stwory plse Mrs Jareth mum?" all of the goblins looked at her with big brown…..green, blue and purple eyes. Shavae sighed "alright but clean up first!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I…..can't…..breathe!" Sarah panted out as Xantara once again tried to show her a simple block for fighting. Xantara released her and sighed "what to do with you?"

Tria smiled "I bet I can knock you out Xantara!"

"Oh?" the Ork smiled and bowed. Tria placed her hand on the Orcs neck "no magic mind Tria……………….." and she fell with a bang to the floor fast asleep

Sarah laughed "Tria please show me how to do that?" Tria smiled and showed her….Sarahlearnt it and practised it on a willing guard.

The king clapped "my apologies ladies, but I must steal my sister,"

Tria smiled and woke the sleeping female "what? Tria? That was SNEAKY" Xantara smiled as the king beckoned her.

He turned to Sarah "it's sad that you must leave soon……you and yours will be travelling with us to the fey kingdom?"

"It would be a pleasure" she curtseyed

As the siblings were leaving Xantara turned a wicked eye to Tria "Hey Tria" she said as the unicorn turned to face her a single vine wrapped around Tria's ankle hoisting her up into the air

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed "Xantara! Get back here!" the Orcs had gone… Sarah couldn't stop laughing as the guard helped the fuming Unicorn down.


	21. voices,priestess,Noire

hmmmmmm i wonder if im stretching this all on abit... :) it will be worth yours and my time...i hope, Ulp

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"is she close yet?"

"no master no……"

"you're becoming slow in your old age"

"master"

"never mind is he still alive?"

"aye sir….i have him hanging by a thread, as soon as she appears: we can cut it"

An evil cackle was heard followed by silence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The female orc stood in a glen, water ran beside her feet plants in a nearby garden swayed gently in the breeze. She was waiting, waiting for someone, as the sun rose above the hills she suddenly moved, spotting two Orcs moving towards her home. Walking to the gate she opened it, welcoming the male and female Orcs into her world.

Xantara bowed, as did the king

"**Xantara I missed you so!" **The younger female hugged the elder

"**Ratay I cannot believe you became high priestess! Your honour is mine" **Xantara looked proudly upon her friend

"**I am nothing compared to you"**

Xantara smiled then noting a small amount of nervousness in her stance. Ratay threw her arm back pointing to some seats in the garden **"will you sit?" **

They sat within the garden and spoke of many things, drinks cooled in the cold evening air when eventually the king sighed.

"**Priestess..s" **he began "**we cannot have two you both know this, I am going to the gate when I leave here I wish to leave with my sister or my cousin not a priestess" **

Xantara smiled at her brother's blunt nature and turned to her cousin Ratay was shaking now as she removed her cloak. It was a deep blue colour, embroidered upon it were stories of priestess of the past, they created a swirl of colour as she silently handed it to Xantara.

Feeling the smooth fabric in her hands Xantara was taken back, back to the years of service in the temple, the ceremony that had made her one with the godess….she remembered the knife slipping slicing up her arm rather than a small nick, she remembered the years of solitude, the isolation….. and she handed the cloak back. **"I am not staying, I am going with lady Sarah and the unicorns, I will never return"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Orcs tramped alongside Sarah as her and her party went towards the gate. The king stood waiting, his horse was held by a steward. It was a huge creature, pure black with eyes like rubies. It gently nuzzled each unicorn as they passed. Sarah paused a moment to stroke it's muzzle. She smiled

Flashback

_Sarah had been watching the creature practising in the early morning sun – it's trainer, an Orc called Graet had called out various commands and Noire as the horse was called had done each one perfectly. Noire was a warhorse, one of the best in the stables._

"_Kick" the horse kicked it's back legs, beheading a dummy_

"_Paw" the horse reared crashing down onto another_

"_Disembowl!" he spun around fast as lightening taking where the stomach would be from another dummy._

End flashback

Sarah shuddered as she walked away, the trainer had told sarah that sometimes they used convicts rather than dummies for the training. Looking at the horse affectionately nuzzling the king she sighed

_Just goes to show, even the gentlest can be vicious when caring for someone they want to protect…_


	22. the ball

sorry sorry sorry! i know update more :-)

okay, i think this is the one you've been waiting for? but its not the end, enjoy...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jareth, COME ON! We shall be late!"

"Mother I do not appreciate being ordered around like this in my own kingdom! Especially not in front of my own subjects!"

"But Jareth, darling…..you look so sweet!" The fey queen looked up from where she was seated, being given tea by a less clumsy goblin.

Jareth almost stamped his foot, until he realised how stupid he looked a 558 year old stamping his foot in a bright pink suit would have been laughable. Instead he took a deep breath and smiled sweetly at his mother, before snapping his fingers (as his magic was back) they both disappeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fairies had joined the unicorns and Orcs on the journey, bringing with them a caravan so that final adjustments could be made on Sarah's outfit. Other members had their clothes checked up on and they neared the castle.

"Sarah dear" the queen of the fairies beckoned sarah "what mask will you be wearing? I had some ideas about ones to match your outfit, but I wanted your input"

Sarah felt her heart freeze "it's it's a masquerade?"

"Why, yes child….is something the matter?"

Shaking hr head Sarah managed a creditable smile "No, no, I'm sure whatever you felt was best will suit me excellently….if you would excuse me?" As the queen nodded sarah walked away from the cart, transforming as she did so.

"_**hello Noire"** _she gently murmured to the giant horse in their language

"_**hello Sarah"** _he pronounced Sarah Sar-ha **_"And how are you today? i hear the weathers………"_**

Sarah spent a few hours talking to Noire but she was soon startled by a hand on her back. Twisting she saw Tria grinning broadly **_"Come on Sarah you need to get ready for the ball"_**

With a sigh Sarah transformed and petting Noire on the nuzzle walked away to the caravan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jareth you ungrateful child! What have you done to your outfit?" Kalah sighed at her child

"Mother it is the same outfit, all I have done is change the colour!" Jareth demonstrated this by causing the suit to flicker from pink to the black colour it was now

"Jareth…."

A servant entered "M'lady the guests are arriving some of your lords and ladies, the dwarves are in the greeting hall…..the faries, Orcs and Unicorns are in one large group on the horizon, they should be another half hour"

"thank you Timin, you may go see that our guests are comfortable, send the dwarves my greetings and show them their chambers and do the same for the others when they arrive"

The short Fey bowed and left mother and son alone.

Jareth folded his arms expecting another onslaught about the colour of his clothes. Instead the queen clicked her fingers.

"Compromise darling?"

Jareth looked down, his suit, cape were all….not quite black but very dark blue.

"It'll do mother" he smiled

"Oh go to your room you little brat" she threw a crystal which he caught and with a cheeky grin smashed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah couldn't stop staring.

She stared

And stared

And stared

"That's not me" she stared

Tria sighed for the 9th time "Sarah that is you, you just happen to look even more beautiful than usual"

"But……."

"Sarah! Come on!" tria pinched the still woman over Sarah cries of "OW you little Bit….." she spoke

"See your reflection is doing the same therefore it is YOU"

Sarah grinned, and took one last look in the mirror. Her dress was dark blue, the hem gently brushing the floor and rising up into a full skirt, the corset/bodice was gently sparkled with diamonds, they tinkled in the dim light. Sarah's mask was a raven but the makeup beneath consisted of the same. Her lips were dark blue and her eye shadow was dark against her pale skin. Two small gems shone at the corner of each eye, her hair was loose with ribbons streaming through it.

"Ready now?" Tria said dully

Sarah flicked her lady-in-waiting and walked out of the door, towards the ballroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"His highness King Ravel and his daughter Princess Adamina" the herald shouted over the din of fey folk , they immediately hushed as the dwarf and his daughter walked in wearing cat masks.

In the crowd Jareth smiled, he had chosen not to be ushered in but decided to mingle and watch the arrivals……he subconsciously watched out for the unicorns was this woman fit enough to be ruler? _Don't you mean is she strong enough to protect what you feel is yours Jareth? His inner mind chided him leave it be you lost her accept it_ Jareth shook his head and readjusted his goblin mask. Watching the dias

"Queen Ivy of the faries and her retinue!" The farie queen was wearing a very floaty dress, pastel colours made it seem like a source of pure light. Her retinue were five or six normal sized faries who flew about their queen.

Jareth nodded to Ivy who wore a fish mask she smiled back and spoke "Why hello Jareth"

"Hello queen Ivy"

"……..soon to be queen of the unicorns" Jareth sighed inwardly, by missing her name Jareth would have to be introduced to the unicorn queen, he turned to the dias and froze.

She was beautiful, the grace in which she moved down the dias and smiles through her mask at other nobles gave away her training…….she stank of sarah, sarah was soaked into the womans aura _sarah must be a close friend of this woman_

"….may I introduce my son Jareth the goblin king?" khala walked Sarah over to Jareth who was silently cursing himself for missing her name again.

She frostily inclined her head in his direction. Jareth bowed _sarah still hates me, otherwise why would this woman who doesn't know me treat me thus?_ He bowed "My lady"

She curtsied " your highness" and walked away, tossing her hair back talking to her lady-in-waiting

"Well, isn't she politely rude?" Khala smiled at her son "perhaps you should find out why"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11:45pm

Jareth drank a glass of wine and stood straight this song was just ending and now he was going to do something he had never done – he was going to ask someone to dance.

"My Lady" he bowed "May I have this dance?"

She frowned at him and took the professed hand, it would have been rude to say no, but she wanted to walk away, when his hand touched hers…..she knew she couldn't.

11:46pm

Jareth and Sarah stood facing one another, the music stopped and then began into a slow song, Jareth placed his hand on her hip, she placed hers on his shoulder.

11:47 pm

They began to dance

Jareth spun the lady, trying to work out how to best begin the conversation he wanted. He had an idea. "You know one someone I do" he said quietly

11:55

"Oh?" sarah played innocent

"You know who I mean" Jareth sighed trying not to sound pompus

"I'm sure I don't" Sarah tried to pull away, but Jareth spun her holding her close as part of the dance

"Please, I, I just….hear me out"

Sarah knew how prideful he was and hearing him ask….no beg so quietly was hard to resist she stopped struggling

11:57

"What" she said

"tell her….i just want to see her, explain…."

"Explain?" sarah rose her eyebrows

11:59

"Tell her, just to tell her that ……."

"12 o'clock everyone!"

"……….I love her"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah and Jareth were the only ones still wearing their masks.

Tria came over, she had heard "Why don't you tell her yourself?"

"She wont speak to me" Jareth removed his mask wiping sweat from his brow

"Shes listening" Sarah whispered removing her mask she looked up at him with dark brown eyes.

Jareth's mismatched eyes flashed emotions the main one being shock. "Sarah…." He could barely speak "Sarah….I "

"_SARAH, ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_ the scream echoed throughout the room causing some glass to shatter, people covered their ears

Sarah fell to her knees screaming in pain tears streamed from her eyes as she received a message from Callumn


	23. Death

i'm so sorry...but it had to be done-----kindof

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah couldn't breathe the vision she was receiving was crippling her. It as bad as the cocoon she couldn't move, she felt so weak

_Must stand, I'm stronger now…….. So much stronger _

An arm reached out of the blur and she grabbed it, using it to drag herself upright. She blinked and concentrated. The screaming hadn't stopped, the visions hadn't stopped. Sarah was terrified and angry…..very angry

Flashback

_Alicia sighed at Sarah_

"_Sarah anger is not a bad thing, don't hide it, but rather use it in times of need and use it wisely. When emotions are conflicting you can rely on your anger to choose the most powerful course…."_

End flashback

Anger, power, conflict

Sarah stood straight and in a powerful motion threw her arms out.

Silence reigned all eyes stared at her

Sarah licked her dry lips, and in a quiet voice whispered "Tria….."

Tria was immediately by her side, taking away the arm that had been supporting Sarah and replacing it with her own heading to the exit.

Sarah paused in front of the Fey Queen "I thank you for your hospitality…..I must leave immediately" and carried on walking leaving the quiet room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a tinkle of broken glass and Jareth had gone disappeared without his usual flash of glitter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sarah what's going on? What happened in there? Why are we leaving?" Tria didn't stop talking all the way up to the rooms.

In front of her door Sarah suddenly grabbed the unicorn's shoulders "TRIA shut up!"

Hurt showed plainly in Tria's eyes and she looked away from Sarah. Sarah rubbed her head and hugged her Lady-in-waiting "I'm sorry Tria, I've seen things today I never want to see again….and I know I'll have to, but now I want to sleep, I need to sleep I'll talk to you later"

Tria opened the door and gently helped Sarah to lie down on her bed **_"It's okay Sarah, I'll wake you up in a few hours"_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah lay in the dark breathing quietly, after about 10 minutes she sighed. "Your hiding skills were never good Jareth, what do you want"

Jareth raised his eyebrows, "you wound me Sarah, to insinuate that I would visit just to get something from you"

A groan was heard from the bed

"I may have simply taken a wrong path" Jareth grinned in the gloom

Sarah sat up in bed and with a flick of her wrist brought up a strong white light. "STOP PLAYING FUCKING GAMES WITH ME JARETH!" She took a deep breath and sighed "I really don't need them today or ever"

They both were still after that statement, Jareth still in his ball outfit leaning against the wall, his face bland and emotionless. Sarah was sat in her bed, sheets scrunched up in her hands, her emotionless face was failing she was looking at Jareth with a softly pleading look, eyes too bright, filled with tears.

She covered her face with one hand, trying to hide the tears that dripped onto the sheets as Jareth walked forward softly and knelt.

"Sarah" he murmured taking the tear stained hand "Why must we always fight? Why cant we………." He paused Sarah was leaking emotions one of them horror, fear…..it wasn't for him this fear "Sarah, what's scaring you?"

She bit her lip and pulled her emotions in tighter "Callum, it's……you don't want to see Jareth he's, he's dying" Her hands showed her emotions screwing the sheets tighter and squeezing his hand.

"Show me" He looked sharply to her

"No" She shook her head to emphasize this and tried to take her hand away

"Sarah" he held on

"No" it was choked

"Please, he's a friend of mine as well as a subject of yours" He felt her back down, and carefully, not being sure how far he could overstep their truce he held her.

"Don't be mad at him Jareth, he had no choice" she whispered hoarsely in his ear

About to reply Jareth felt her reach out to their bond, the one she had cut…. There hidden in the dark was the thinnest strand, Sarah fed magic along it till it was strong again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth gripped her so tightly she gasped he arched his back as he was thrown into a world of blood and pain.

The scenes kept flashing before him flickering as Callum went in and out of wakefulness. He was captured and forced into a pen, wild dogs were set upon him, he had no space to move, no space to defend or attack. He stomped and screamed and cried for help the dogs biting into his chest and stomach clawing his legs and trying to get to his throat. Finally Callum whimpered and fell to his knees, as a dog went in for the kill it was hit by a stick. Jareth strained to see the person, someone rescuing him? Callum looked up but before Jareth got a good look at the person he felt Callum give a lurch, he was trying to escape but something was holding him down someone grabbed his head and Jareth heard a sawing noise. Callum screamed in rage and horror and Jareth gasped as Callum's horn fell to the floor. The unicorn seemed to sag and then turned human; no unicorn can be a unicorn without its horn, or perform magic.

Callum groaned as he awoke he was chained to a wall. Jareth could feel his arms aching and the thirst that held him. Callum had been here days, his body was covered in dried blood, he had no teeth.

A man walked in and slapped Callum, Callum grunted as the man threw a bucket of cold water to wash away some of the blood.

Jareth scowled as the man smiled at Callum "You will bring her here"

Callum shook his head

"You will tell her what I have done to you, and she will come"

Callum grunted loudly no

"Don't you want to see her you filth?"

Callum glared at the man

In response the man tutted "you don't want to see your queen?"

Callum was still deathly still as he watched the man come forward it was so still. Jareth realised that Callum was calm, you could hear his heartbeat.

The man gripped Callum's head so the unicorn was looking directly at him "well, we all know what happens when a unicorn is killed now don't we?

Callum said nothing "Well now" said the man in a business like manner "seeing as you don't want to see your queen, and I want a message sent, I'd best get this done with"

Callum mentally whispered **_"Sarah_**…."The man plunged a hot poker into Callum's left eye over his wordless screams he whispered **_"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" _**"you will"_**RRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHH"co**_me to me_**"HHHHHH"**_and i will be_**"HHHHHHHHH"**_waiting**_"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…." _**The scream was cut short as the poker was thrust into Callum's right eye and through his brain

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth gasped and opened his eyes, Sarah was limp in his arms he saw shadows of bruises ad cuts pass through her skin, she opened her mouth in a soundless scream as blood tears leaked from the corner of each eye.

"_Sarah" _Jareth spoke down their bond "_what's happening to you?"_

she took a moment to answer_ "this is watered down….when I become queen it would have been full blown, what one of my people feels when they die, so do I"_

She held his hand over her heart. At some point Jareth had picked her up and held her on his lap, now he held onto her like she would break.

She spoke a few hours later in a quiet authoritive tone "I have to revenge him" Jareth, without his mask up nodded, hate burning in his eyes


	24. Going up

okay, this is going to be the last update for a lil while, i have exams and i need to revise, tried writing around them but it doesnt work (so i appologise if this chap is a bit dodgy)have a good month and ill see you in Febuary...please review!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**_Sarah what are you doing?" _**Tria had woken when Sarah stormed into her room and grabbed the sword Tria had been looking after for Sarah's coronation.

Sarah flicked the scabbard off causing a metal on metal sound, in the pale moonlight Sarah was glowing; her pure white skin was contrasting sharply with her dark hair and eyes, the silver of the blade shone faintly, the runes carved into it pulsed and ran in a fluid sequence down the blade wrapping lovingly around Sarah's hand and arm. She took a deep breath and gently blew the spells back into the sword.

As she started to leave Tria regained movement and threw herself in front of her queen, with her arm across the doorway Sarah's exit was barred **_"answer me" _**Tria commanded.

Sarah hung the sword in mid air and without answering slammed both hands down on Tria's arm, not to break the hold she had on the doorway, but to show Tria what had happened. The shock was too much all at once for Tria, Sarah silently apologised as she lowered her friend gently to the floor. Sarah's face hardened as she reached out and grabbed the hilt of her sword. As if in afterthought she paused at the doorway, the scabbard hurled itself at her, wrapping the belt around her waist allowing perfect accessibility for sheathing her sword, which she did, wrapping her cloak around her shoulder she made her way to the castles exit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A whisper of silk made her pause and in an instant the sword was out and pointing at another very pale throat.

"_My dear Sarah," _he lightly brushed the blade away with a gloved finger _"you wish to slay me?" _Jareth bowed, mockingly towards where she had been; now it was she who was a whisper of silk, rustling gently towards the exit.

"Damn" was all he said as he snapped a crystal appearing in the entrance hall

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah glared at him, as if daring Jareth to say a word. The said glare would have been more effective if Sarah hadn't been suspended by her ankles by a vine. Jareth paused to admire the way she looked upsidown, before he was suddenly viewing her from the same angle.

"From that smirk you are wearing I am guessing I am trapped also?" a faint smile played around Sarah's lips and Jareth could tell she thought he looked funny

Xandra now stepped from the shadows pausing to murmur to each vine, her eyes glowed a faint gold colour in the dark.

_I never noticed in the daylight when she was casting magic _Sarah thought _what is she doing I wish to leave!_

As if sensing her thoughts Xandra turned "more haste, less speed Sarah" She shook out a cloak and spent minutes tying and settling it around her body.

"Xandra, if we are to watch you getting dressed can we at least do it so that I'm not getting a head rush please?"

Xandra smiled at the vines and they whipped around, placing Sarah on her feet…..and dumping Jareth on the ground

"Oof" Jareth was stunned for a moment, _that was unexpected_

"I AM NOT COMING WITH YOU" Xandra said, her voice seemed to echo with something tangible but Sarah couldn't place it, she quickly glanced at Jareth but he was still getting up, he didn't look as if he noticed Xandra speak…..if she had at all

"Who are you?" Sarah whispered in spite of herself

Xandra grinned and Sarah was whipped back into a familiar looking garden.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There was a difference, this time the sky was dark, the only sounds were those created by the waterfall and there was no sign of Xandra_

_Sarah shouted "I do not have time for this!"_

"_Time child, is always of the essence to mortals, but here and now there is no "time" only ME" Xandra had gotten bigger; her hair usually placid in its dreadlocks was wild and flew about her head like a medusas snakes. Her simple robe was transformed into a flowing dress down to her bare feet her skin was glowing the same colour as her eyes; pale gold._

"_Who are you?"_

_She smiled at the question "I am Xandra……in many ways and many aspects I will always be, I am also known as the lady, which probably gains you more questions than it does answers"_

_Sarah sighed "Questions I do not have time for!"_

_The lady growled, the grass seemed to quiver at her displeasure "When I say there is no time I mean in a literal sense, do not be so IMPERTINANT" she glowed brighter, causing Sarah to look away "I know what has happened and I am ANGRY" the Lady shrank at this point, dimming her essence so that Sarah could look at her again she appeared as an older Orc woman now, wrinkled and wise looking "I want to help, but I know where you travel to and my other self would die there, and I would not be able to help her, or you" The lady had been walking around the pond at this point and passed behind a water feature a small child appeared skipping towards Sarah, her hair flowing and free "we will give you a gift!" she clapped her hands in glee her voice sounding both young and old at once. Sarah blinked and the original lady was back – more Xandra shaped she had on the palm of her hand a bright speck of green._

"_This" she murmured " will help you, use it when you most need it, for only then will it be powerful" The lady hit Sarah squarely in the chest, as Sarah flew backwards she closed her eyes._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth blinked as Sarah fell down, she was enveloped in a green light for a moment and then she opened her eyes.

"Sarah?" She actually looked him in the eye, he was glad to see the desperate hate that was there earlier was gone, replaced by something calm and collected "Nice trip?" he asked hauling her to her feet

"Ha. Ha." She whispered grabbing her sword, she hugged him "thank you"

He grinned lopsidedly and summoned a crystal "I hope you know where we're going" he shouted as he smashed it

She smiled at him through the rising mist and glitter "not a clue, going up"


	25. upside,downside

severe writters block im afraid :-) exams are almost over...i can go from failing them to updating them more. its just the main ideas of the story, i have them and then i have to link them up!

screams!

i hope you understand why this chapter is short, mainly to annoy you :-) and to hold suspense...

just kidding, love you all to bits but its late and i have to visit my place of education tomorro, and the day after sigh

adios

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They appeared in a park, it was old a dark figure scuttled away as Sarah sighed. She knew this place, when it was new, a place for romance and adventure….the place where she'd dreamt as she'd breathed.

Jareth frowned not understanding her sadness for her childhood world. Sarah flicked her wrist, a golden mist flushed through showing the park how it had been, the fresh grass, laughs of children, the graffiti covered temple a shining white, then the illusion faded to grey, then to the night.

"Sarah?" A voice said behind her, slightly trembling with emotion. She twisted, ready for anything, anything but what she saw.

"Oh my gods"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jarethhh" a voice sang beside him "Jarethhhhh" he looked down and behind and saw a small sprite.

"Hello little one"

"How are you today?" The sprite looked strange; Jareth couldn't place what was wrong. He heard Sarah speak and spun around

It was Toby! Or rather the young man he had grown into, he looked about 20 and was standing in front of her.

"Sarah? Why are you holding a sword at me?" Toby looked upset, so Sarah sheathed her sword. He held his arms out to her and they hugged.

With her back to Jareth he saw Toby hugging her and began to walk towards them. He felt a pain in his ankle, the sprite had bitten him! _But sprites can't bite….._

"Don't you think they should be alone majesty? Why not sit and watch?" Jareth frowned and tried to move, his steps were sluggish somehow.

He looked up at Sarah, who was still being hugged by Toby. The boy looked at Jareth, his eyes gleamed red in the dark, Jareth's eyes widened as he came to a realisation, he tried to shout but could barley breathe.

'Toby' winked at Jareth and smirked, he then threw Sarah to the floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stayed down staring at the boy in disbelief "Toby? What…?"

"Don't be stupid woman!" he snarled, he seemed to grow his shoulders widened and his shirt split to allow a large sail (like a dinosaur….not a ship) two slender horns grew from his head and he laughed a grotesque version of Toby before the illusion dropped.

He had a spiked lounge and he flicked it out, like a snake tasting the air.

Sarah had not wasted time watching his transformation; she was on her feet with her sword out in a fighting stance.

"Why my dear Queen" he hissed "are you worried by my appearance?"

Sarah didn't reply

"You should, be more worried about your dear Jareth……"

Sarah froze, willing herself NOT to look at Jareth, Not to check on him, she felt down her bond, something was wrong, his thoughts were slow. She turned to check….her fatal mistake.

The creature jumped forward, his tongue hitting her in the neck, a brief pain and then she fell. Her last image was Jareth lying in the grass staring unblinkingly at the sky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

cough dun dun duuuuun cough


	26. King sized headache

I can't really say much more than im sorry i haven't updated in...a year? last time i wrote i was in the middle of exams, as i write this im about to start again, i'll try harder this time :-)

In case anyones interested after i've finished this i'll be starting some other fanfics - NOT UNTIL I'VE FINISHED HERE THOUGH!

enjoy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth groaned his body felt as if it was ice his head didn't feel so much better. The pounding in it stopped all rational thought.

He shivered, body coming to life, Jareth instantly wished it hadn't, pins and needles wracked his arms and legs and he cursed as he tried to move.

The room was plain, a table, chair were in one corner and a bed took up another. The floor on which Jareth was sprawled was solid stone. _No wonder I ache so, they could have put me on the bed……………._his eyes widened and despite everything he shot to his feet, instantly collapsing onto the bed _Sarah? SARAH? _He yelled down his link there was something wrong, where was she? He pounded on the sturdy wooden door.

A slot shot open "Yes?" It was one of the creatures

"Don't you 'yes' me" Jareth said in steady tones "Who are you, why am I here and where is my companion?" _the sooner I know, sooner I can get out _

The creature grinned its forked tongue flicking outward, "Hello I am Sssererrt, you are currently the guest of my master Gion of the Hashhht, and you are here because we wish you to be, we have no quarrel with the fey, and you have not been harmed."

He shut the opening as quickly as he had opened it

Jareth banged on the door again

"yessh?" Serert appeared again

"My companion"

"Companion?"

Jareth growled "Sarah"

Serert hissed "the unicorn is with my master, living on his pleasure, if she is good she may live, if she is very good you may get to see her again….alive" He slammed the door shut and Jareth heard the bolts slamming across.

The Hasht, No one knew how they did it or why, but they were the only species who knew how to take unicorns horn and use it to trap magic. They had not magic of their own their only defences being their poison and immunity to magic. They spread this to their buildings and as Jareth tried to blast his way out evidently their cells were too.

Jareth placed his hands on the door, trying to figure out a weakness when he felt a tug on his magic, it was only small at first, but then it spread pulling his magic from him like water falls from a waterfall.

He didn't remember if he screamed, he was on his knees when the door opened, a fat Hasht waddled in grinning madly

"What have you done?" Jareth gasped at the creature

"Your…magic, issss dangerousss to uss" It grinned "I am the high preisssst here, Do not worry Highnesssssh, I have left you enough to live" he waved a gem at the pale and sweating goblin king "I sssshall keep this till you leave though? Glad you agree" and then he left, taking Jareth's magic, and his connection to Sarah with him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short i know, i'm getting there.


	27. Power within the gem

Sarah groaned slightly as she woke, she rubbed the side of her neck, which seemed to sting for some reason. She pulled her hand away when she felt wetness.

Looking at the crimson stain on her hands brought Sarah back with a snap; she spun wildly around taking stock of her environment.

The ground covered in straw did little to hide the fact that the room was more of a cell, a door at one end and….. Sarah bit back a gasp of horror as she saw the entrance in the other wall, and the dogs staring at her.

Each was thin to the point of starvation, eyes hungrily staring at her; they were huge, bigger than any Sarah had ever seen.

With a low growl one moved forward, menacingly, its eyes never left hers.

Sarah felt sick, she knew now where she was and what was happening and the fact didn't make her feel any better.

This was the room where Callum lost his horn, and these were the dogs that helped.

She had been backing away from the dogs swallowing bile as she moved, careful to keep eye contact.

She felt the door handle and turned it, as expected the door did not open; rather her efforts caused the small window to slide open.

"How do you like my petsssss your highnessss?" the voice sounded strange and lispy, Sarah didn't dare turn in case the dogs attacked.

"They seem charming. What do you want." Her words came harsh

"feisssty" something tickled Sarah's ear and she flinched. "You know what we want, so why not change and let me get on with the job?" Sarah could almost hear the smirk in his voice "I promisss it won't hurt….too much"

"Fuck OFF" came her reply "I am not going to change, if your dogs attack and kill me I wont be much good to you then will I?" Sarah almost smiled as she felt the things emotions, shock now radiated, yet it made no move to open the door.

"You will change"

Sarah chose to ignore it and concentrated fully on the dogs; the closest one sniffed the air carefully, and then growled louder, Sarah braced herself against the door as they prepared to leap – straight at her throat.

She smelt a horrible smell just as the dogs reached her, gagging she was surprised when the dogs ran away to their kennel yelping.

The door behind opened and Sarah ran out gasping the air, a sharp looking saw stopped her from going too far, and she had just enough time to see the creature who held the saw was like before, except yellow before its tongue whipped out hitting her neck.

Sarah groaned silently as a familiar numb sensation consumed her '_stupid author always knocking me out – who do they think they are?'_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

The sensation of waking for a second time in two hours wasn't a fun one for Sarah, she shifted slightly, uncomfortable on the settee she was lying on.

_Why am I on a sofa? _Slowly she tensed up extending her sense here. There were some of the creatures in the room their presence a soft green glow. Two were stood behind her, and another was situated at a further forward.

"We know you are awake highnesssss" this ones voice was slightly deeper. As Sarah opened her eyes and sat up she almost choked at the sight before her.

The creature was a pale green colour with a crest of gold; he was seated behind a desk, however behind that was a wall, full of unicorn heads, a bloody gash where their horns had been ripped out to the root.

"You devil" she stated with a growl almost throwing herself at him, one touch would stop his heart if she wished. The hiss of the guards at her back was enough to make her stop.

"Highnesssss, assss much assss you wishhh to kill me, your magic in here is uselessss my trophiessss prevent your kinds magic"

"I don't need magic to kill you" Sarah stated harshly

He chuckled and leant back in his chair "If I die milady your darling friend will die"

"Friend? I have no friends here" _Jareth…._

"I beg to differ hesss alive just….we took something of hisssss" The creature held up a jewel, it sparkled in the sun that cut across the room causing a red flash

"Then give him it back" Sarah swallowed, she was sensing something from the gem, something compelling

"Here" hooking the gem on its tail, the creature passed it to Sarah.

She took it, holding it by the chain it was mounted on, staring into its depths.

"You cannot take its powers Mistresssss, only one who is enabled to the powers within it, and as you use unicorn magic it will not work"

Something was twisting within the gem, corridors and caverns twisting and turning

"How rude of me I am Gion" he held out a hand for her to take, but she ignored it placing a single finger on the gems surface

"Your friend has enough magic to stay alive but not for long, we want your people"

Pain flooded through Sarah's limbs, a pain so exquisite that she found she couldn't move, couldn't move her lips to scream.

Gion frowned angrily at her "you try my patiencccce"

Again Sarah didn't answer her mind was flashing from image to image as her body couldn't even stir. Goblins, their lives, the labyrinth, every turn it possessed was intimate to her now, she saw flashes of Jareth's life, she saw his despair when she left with Toby, she saw his anguish when she left with Callum, she saw his loneliness and then there was darkness – _he truly loves me_. Darkness suddenly bright with the light of her Unicorn magic, glowing purple and blue in a twisting column, she inwardly gasped as another colour began to eat away at it, twisting itself within the column draining the purple hues and replacing it with its own, red.

She finally gasped as she hit the floor with a bang; she felt heat on her face from being hit by the lizard creature stood over her. Gion snarled "You will give us the horn, and your people will come for you, then we ssshall take them!"

The shock allowed Sarah to understand, to understand what had just happened. He breathing was heavy from where she was knelt, her hair covered her face as she spoke in even steady tones "I think not"

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Because im in a writing mood, i decided to give you 4 updates at once, hope you enjoy! _


	28. flames of freedom

Jareth heard an explosion from where he was laid. At first he thought it was a hallucination brought on by his lack of magic, but as he drowsily say up he hear other noises, a loud groaning noise seemed to fill the entire building, screams and hurried footsteps sounded outside his door.

Weakly banging on his door made no difference, the guard either was gone or did not hear.

Pale and sweating Jareth sat leant against the door, _Sarah _he thought staring unseeingly at the wall, he was frightened of what they had done to her, frightened of what may have happened _I'm so weak _he cursed, the groaning noise increased followed by a scraping and cracking. Jareth wondered if the unicorns had come to rescue their queen, they should have appeared as soon as she was in danger, _For our true queen controls our hearts and _magic' Jareth remembered Callum sitting there in his Castle telling him about Unicorn customs _'Should our true queen be taken, or the true queen next in line we would appear to her whether we willed it or not' _

The wall in front of Jareth gave one shuddering moan and fell outward, revealing the lair.

Jareth's cell had been on the outside of the building which was built into a hill, it was in ruins now, creatures fleeing into the hot sands which lay before the building. The ruined state was not what held Jareth enthralled, but the woman who walked from amidst the flames.

Her hair snaked and moved across her skin, snapping at the air around her head, her clothing was the flames that spun and danced madly, seemingly out of control as they leapt through the buildings causing screams of terror and followed always by waves of fire.

"Sarah" Jareth whispered Leaning against what was left of the wall.

Although his voice was horse and his words seemingly insignificant the woman's head whipped towards him as if he had yelled. Her eyes bored into his, and within them he saw the labyrinth.

Jareth's eyes widened as she lifted her hands, and with a simple motion clicked.

Glitter sprinkled onto the burning wreckage below.


	29. i love you

Sarah was hot, too hot. Luckily where she was laid was wet and soft. She flinched as sunlight hit her eyes, followed by a soft bird call. Aching with the effort Sarah uncurled and tried to remember what had happened, she remembered the office and the gemstone, but after everything was a blur.

Opening her eyes Sarah realised that she was in a clearing…correction they. Jareth sat beside a pool washing his face. The sprinkled water from his splashes lit the glen with spectrums.

"Where are we?" Sarah asked gently, not trusting her voice, her throat seemed raw

Jareth turned and looked at her, he seemed harried and tiered "We're in the forests at the edge of my kingdom" He sat beside her and his face softened "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just warm"

Worry flickered now as Jareth looked where Sarah was laid, the grass was beginning to curl; cautiously he placed his hand on her forehead, almost yelping as he pulled it back

"Gods Sarah!"

Sarah sat up now "Jareth what's wrong, what's happening?" Now she looked scared, a slight edge to her voice conveyed her fear

Jareth was already wrapping her up in his coat, ignoring where it began to steam, he picked her up. Carrying her to the pool he took a deep breath "Sarah?"

She looked at him with those big brown eyes full of fear, soon to be full of pain "Do not leave the pool - this is going to hurt"

Sarah's scream as she hit the water caused the wildlife in the area to run and birds to fly steam flew up from the pool and over it Jareth could just hear Sarah ragged breaths.

"Jareth!" she cried "Jareth!" Sobbing now

"Hush Sarah," He'd removed his shoes and climbed in beside her, now he held her close rubbing her back in comforting circles.

The steam gradually stopped and Sarah began to cool down "Jareth?" Her tearstained face looked towards his pale and sweaty one "What happened?"

"I do not know, you appear to have my magic, it should be impossible" Jareth frowned

"The gem" Sarah said "Your power was in the gem?"

Jareth nodded looking at her; she was shivering now, sat across from him in the pool.

"How do I give you them back?"

Jareth swallowed "I do not want to tell you"

Sarah raised her eyebrows at this sentence "You don't want your powers back?"

"Yes, bur I don't want you to do what is necessary to return them to me unless you want to for another reason, your life is not in danger now"

Sarah frowned "that doesn't make sense!" her teeth chattered now and she shivered in the cold water.

"Let's get out of here" Jareth clamoured out of the pool and then reaching, picked Sarah up and placed her beside him.

They began to walk.

The sun was setting the next time they spoke, Jareth had emerged onto a hill and just stopped, Sarah walking into him had almost fallen, Jareth of course had caught her.

"Do you remember this place?"

Sarah paused; he had stopped because he could see his palace, and the view of the labyrinth ….

"You began your adventure here"

Sarah nodded silently and Jareth began to descend the hill, he stopped when he realised she wasn't following, but watching him.

_He doesn't look any different, he looks just like he would if he were human _Sarah watched Jareth walk back towards her, memorising every line in his face, _he still looks magical without his powers…I still love him _with this realisation Sarah ran towards Jareth.

Jareth looked up towards Sarah only to find her running towards him, with no signs of stopping. He reached out to her, bracing himself, and was surprisingly gratified to have Sarah throw herself into his arms. As he pulled back and searched her face for any explanation, she pulled him forward and kissed him.

"I love you Jareth, I've been a total…" She stopped as she felt a tug in her middle "Jareth?" she looked towards him and noted he too was clutching his stomach; he reached out and pulled her to him before they both collapsed.

"Sarah" Jareth forced out between gritted teeth, he could feel her body wracking from the sobs that the pain of joining brought.

She didn't reply but squeezed his hand to show she heard him

"I..." he couldn't finish the sentence the pain was too great, he kept trying, unclenching and clenching his jaw with effort

"Jareth" Sarah was trying to speak, trying to ask what was happening, trying to repeat what she had said earlier "I..." For her too, the physical pain was too great, she saw Jareth keel over her trying to shield her from a pain they both knew was inside.

Eyes locked, brown and brown green, something inside snapped.

"_Love" **"you"**_

The release from tension was almost as painful as the pain had been and they both lay there on the hill holding their stomachs and taking long deep breaths.

"_Jareth?" _ Sarah's eyes were closed, she looked asleep

"_Yes?" _Jareth was stretching before standing

"_What will happen now to my people?"_

Jareth frowned_ "What do you mean?"_

Sarah opened her eyes and Jareth was startled to see tears in them_ "How can I rule them, like, like this?" _

Jareth sighed_ "Sarah, you can't rule them at all"_

Sarah stood unsteadily, and Jareth caught her. She smiled_ sadly "I know, I tried to change earlier…there's no unicorn left in me is there?"_

"_No" _Jareth smiled gently_ "But show you what I see"_

_Closing his eyes Jareth summoned a crystal, it showed a beautiful woman, her long hair shone in the moonlight, strands of silver and gold wove in and out like ribbons, and more than that you could see her power radiating, a soft warm glow, Sarah realised with a shock it was her_

"_Have I always looked like this?" _She thought

Jareth caught it and smiled_ "To me, always" _he leant forward and placed a firm kiss on her lips


	30. Toby and the book

_As if i'd forget about Toby :) _He has however grown up, i'd say about 21 now, enjoy.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

In a land far far away sat a College, within that college was a hallway, and on that hallway sat a library.

It wasn't very big, but it was light and airy. The double glass doors were opened at one end allowing a cool breeze to enter. The same breeze turned a page in front of the sole occupant of this room.

"Damn them all" he muttered, brushing dark blond bangs out of his eyes. Those same blue eyes were tiered looking, scanning the pages before him with a drive that outshone any for his studies.

"Dude" The door slammed in a way that would have made most people jump, cool blue eyes surveyed this intruder "Dude! Whasup?" The intruder he knew well

"Hi Ricky" He hi-fived Ricky slightly unenthusiastically

"What's this crap T?" Rick grabbed a book causing a few to slide onto the carpet

"RICK" he shouted

"Seriously man, this shit aint what you're studying, what's Bro Grimm gotta do wit' economics?"

"Firstly Ricky, you're from Kent, the POSH end of Kent, can you try and speak English? And secondly GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE" 'T' bent down and began to pick up the fallen books

"But T-man"

"OUT"

Abruptly Ricky stood straight, "Fine Toby, be like that, I'll leave you to your fairy stories"

"Thank god" Toby muttered picking up the last small book, faded gold lettering shone in the sunlight. "The labyrinth" Toby read with a grin "Found you at last" he slipped the book into his pocket and sped out of the room.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Fifteen Years ago Toby Williams had woken in his sisters room to find it had become his, and his parents had looked at him as if he was mad when he asked for his big sister to read him a story, eventually he had stopped asking, realising that they didn't know or remember who Sarah was.

He had felt betrayed at first; Sarah had left him in this place devoid of magic and devoid of her. After a while he realised that Sarah hadn't left him with nothing, Lancelot was still there, and if he concentrated so were the fairies. Then he had done his first magic.

His mother had made him wear a green shirt and he hated it, as they got into the car, Toby wishing desperately that the shirt was blue he was shocked to find it had.

Eventually Toby realised that Sarah had left him clues, little hints of how to reach her, of how to get back to the underground. Now he had the key. He knew the answer would be at the college Sarah had attended, the fact that her copy of Grimm's fairy tales resided on the shelves was a give away. The labyrinth just needed to be read and the words spoken.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hours later a clock chimed somewhere in the distance, Toby read how Sarah had given him up and how she had gotten him back, he smiled at his sisters determination and her denseness when it came to Jareth's feelings. Silently he mouthed the words. Then grabbing his Backpack and dropping his goodbye note on the bed he spoke the words.

"I wish the goblin king would take me away right now!"

Silence, not even the wind whistled, Toby stood with his arms outstretched for 10m minutes, 20…slowly he lowered them and checked the book. Shaking his head he tried again

"I wish the goblin king would take me away right now!" he put extra emphasis on the now hoping the king would take the hint.

There was silence, then in a patch of shadow in the corner was a muffled argument followed by a squeak and a small green goblin came into view.

Toby frowned "you're not the goblin king….isn't he taller?"

"Grrrreatest apologies" the goblin rolled his R's and snuffled embarrassedly "The King our lord and master is unable to attend you today"

Toby stiffened and growled slightly "And WHY NOT?"

The goblin coughed "He's attending some important matter"

_What is more important than me seeing my sister? _"Such as?" Toby used his special tone and the goblin winced and muttered something

Toby's eyes widened slightly "Say that again"

The Goblin swallowed "His wedding"

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Oh yeeehhhhhh chapter 30! _


	31. Wedding day blues and surprises

Sarah took a deep breath in the cool morning air, it was winter in the underground and frost engraved images on the windows.

She smiled at Xandra who appeared with her bridal bouquet, 'Here Sarah, we wish you well with your marriage and life" Xandra spoke now with a two tone voice, her own echoed slightly by that of the higher being within.

A slightly old dwarf maid appeared now looking flustered "Sarah! why aren't you dressed?" Sarah was still wearing her dressing gown staring at the white roses Xandra had given her.

She smiled at the maid "Szesua if you would help me?"

Sarah stepped into the pool of white cloth that had been lain out the night before and gently slipped it on.

The wedding gown of the goblin queen to be was beautiful in its simplicity. The fabric was white satin voil, a full skirt led up into a corset with a heart shaped neck which showed her back, the full length sleeves were delicately cut so they were attached at the wrists and appeared to be whole until Sarah moved when they showed flashes of her arms.

Szesua began the task of lacing the corset, making comments about how nice Sarah looked and how people were all arriving. Sarah let out a small sigh

"Are you alright lady?" Szesua asked, her lacing finished

"Yes" Sarah turned away "Please leave and return when it is time….I'll do my own hair and makeup"

"Yes lady" Szesua bowed and left the room.

Sarah restrained herself until she was sure the maid was gone before letting out a heart wrenching sob.

She leant on the dresser head in hands and continued to cry unmindful of what went on around her.

Jareth appeared moments later, he was confused one second he had been speaking to his neighbour and the next he was in Sarah's room….and she was crying.

"Sarah, my love, what is wrong?" His gentle concern made Sarah weep harder

"Hush" he stroked her back easing her into his lap

She gently stopped replacing sobs with hiccups "Jareth…what?"

"It must be something to do with us getting married, I appear to well, appear near you when you are upset"

Sarah buried her head into his chest and Jareth felt it getting wet, he lifted her head and wiped away the tears, "Hey" he said gently "What's wrong?"

"I, I wish my parents could be here to see this"

Jareth frowned, he had always wondered how Sarah had prevented and of her family wishing themselves away

"They don't care about me Jareth" She shuddered and fresh tears ran down her face

"How can you say that Sarah? Your family loved you"

She shook her head "If they truly did they would have remembered me, it was such a weak spell I cast, even Toby didn't care about me enough to follow the clues to the book"

Jareth couldn't argue, instead he kissed he gently "Sarah my love, I will always be here and I will never forget you"

Sarah smiled gratefully then gasped as she properly looked at him "Jareth! Get out of my room!"

"What?"

"Its bad luck to see me before the wedding!" She pushed him out of the room and Jareth, who hadn't noticed the dress found himself looking at a door

"Alrrrright then" he suddenly remembered that today was the day he was going to get married and disappeared with a small whoop.

Sarah now stood outside the church; her veil was moving slightly in the breeze and ruffled her hair a little. She smiled, although there was no one to walk he down the aisle and to give her away Sarah wasn't sorry, before her was her new family the one she would make with Jareth and the one made of her friends.

The wedding march played and Sarah entered the hall.

Jareth was awe struck by the woman before him. Soft brown eyes shone with happiness, a happiness which was echoed in his heart. The Fey King was to give the ceremony and he smiled at the couple.

"In the beginning every person was a whole being, whole and complete." Sarah got a feeling of contentment and the image of a person at peace "One day a wickedness came and split every person asunder splitting their very souls into two entities, forced to wonder this place forever until they find their other-half." She saw a violent split pain and loneliness and a need that drove all to search.

Sarah was fascinated never hearing this story before and the Fey king (Oberon) smiled at her enthusiasm

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of two Halves. Jareth, king of the Goblins Lord of the Labyrinth do you find Sarah Williams your equal, and accept her as your wife?"

Jareth smiled "I do"

Sarah felt her heart jump as Oberon spoke "Sarah Williams of aboveground, Champion of the labyrinth do you find Jareth the goblin king your equal and accept him as your husband?"

"For my kingdom is as great" Sarah smiled cheekily at Jareth's face "My will as strong, I do"

Oberon chuckled adjusting his flowered headpiece "Then if no one objects I pronounce you Fey and…"

There was a scuffle at the back of the church before a figure ran up the aisle screaming "SARAH!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for taking so long to update, but the website wouldn't let me upload documents :'(


	32. TOBY!

Oberon snarled his continence now becoming less jolly and summery, he now became thinner and wintry, an evil glint came to his eye. It was however nothing compared with the dark look that haunted Jareth's features he growled low at the man running up the aisle, he didn't need to look at Sarah to see she wasn't expecting this; he aura was troubled and unknowing. With a vicious snort Jareth began to summon a crystal, it was dark and cloudy, a mixture of how Jareth was feeling. Suddenly there was a light touch on his arm; a soothing feeling entered his veins.

"_Let us see what this is about my love" _Sarah's voice sounded worried but her tone softened Jareth, the crystal became blue and popped into nothingness.

The figure had halted seeing Jareth's look and Sarah's involvement, as if for the first time he noted how Sarah was holding Jareth's arm, almost protectively. She looked at the man, who looked almost her own age, his blond hair and blue eyes were familiar somehow.

Toby swallowed and bowed low, "um…." He began aware of every eye in the room on him. He felt underdressed in his jeans and t-shirt.

"Who are you" Jareth's tone caused Toby to look up; he wished he hadn't seen the look on the kings face, pure anger.

"Tobias Williams Sire"

Both Sarah and Jareth's eyes widened in shock, Sarah's lip trembled slightly but she hid it with her hand

Jareth scowled "The real one?"

Toby blinked confused as Sarah and Jareth exchanged a look, he didn't know what to say "I, I"

"Silence" Oberon's voice filled the room silencing the quiet murmurs of guests watching the drama. "You sir have interrupted one of the sacred ceremonies of the underground, second only to the coronation of a new king of queen"

Toby swallowed, he hadn't realised how grave his situation was, and gee he was in trouble.

"Why" Oberon's question held a spell of obedience with it and Toby felt himself spilling the story of how he came to be here

"I just wanted to see my sister" He looked to Sarah and was shocked to see her crying, silently she held her arms out to him.

Oberon let out a hrumph noise and quickly stated "Fey and wife" to conclude the ceremony

"Oh Tobe" she sobbed as he wrapped his arms around her frame "I've missed you so much, I was wishing for you this morning and now you're here, you've grown so much" her voice was shaky and tears threatened to make her simple makeup run

Toby held her tightly, Sarah was one of the most important things in his life, she was a mother to him, more than his own, she was his story weaver, his confidante, his best friend, his sister. "I missed you so much" and Sarah knew how much this moment meant to him.

"Come" she said smiling through her tears "Meet your brother-in-law"


	33. The library and introductions

Toby, Jareth and Sarah sat in front of a roaring fire. The library was currently empty books absent. Toby asked where they were when he sat down

"They have been hidden to stop accidents happening" Jareth replied

Sarah grinned "as have we it seems"

"So um, what happened to you?" he pointed at Jareth and Sarah.

"When I found out that I could no longer be queen of the unicorns I sent for my heir...shes now queen of that race, you may have seen her in the front row"

"The woman with the platinum blond hair?"

"Yes"

"And the nosebag?"

"Yes" Sarah's thought were elsewhere, it took her a moment to realise what her brother had said, she cuffed him round the head

"HEY" he whined "I was trying to ask how you and MR shiny here got together"

"When Sarah found she could no longer lead her people, naturally she was heartbroken….and with recent event I felt I should take her away,

"…_..for a few days?" Jareth looked expectantly at Sarah, who was sat beside a window watching the newly crowned Unicorn queen walk away from the palace surrounded by her guards._

"_Where would we go Jareth?"_

_Gently lacing his hands on her shoulders he pointed to the horizon, there was a green colour there._

"_Is that a lake?" Sarah's voice sounded excited_

"_No" Jareth shook his head "It's a large field, near some hot springs and a river"_

"Guys!" Toby shook Sarah and Jareth whose eyes were locked and they were deaf to the world

"Hmm?" Sarah snapped back to life

"Spare me the gooey stuff and get to the proposal please?"

"You're acting more like a teenager every day Tobe…I thought you were 25?"

Toby laughed "yeh? I thought you were 40"

Sarah paled at the thought "I'm only 27!"

"Time is different here love" Jareth smirked

"Oh? And how old are you?"

"God knows, and he isn't telling me anything"

Toby poked Sarah now "Hurry up"

"Alright"

"_Jareth, dinners up" Sarah grabbed a fish from where it baked over a hot fire, a fish that was promptly forgotten as she was grabbed and kissed with a passion "Whoa" she said when it finally broke "I should get fish more often" She kissed him gently now and stroked his face "Jareth?"_

_He was staring at her, as if seeing her and another place at the same time, he fell to his knee._

"_Jareth!" Sarah looked down confused "Are you alright?" About to drop down to help him she was stopped by the sight of a box occupied by a diamond ring, now when I say diamond ring I mean literally, a clear band, and Jareth on one knee holding it._

"_J, Jareth?" Sarah stammered_

"_I don't think I've heard you say my name so much" Jareth tried to still the tension, but his words were a jumble and they showed how truly nervous he was "Queen of my heart, marry me" _

"_Yes" She whispered "Yes" and finally fell into his arms_

"What? No bungee jumps? No magic tricks?"

"Life doesn't always have to be that way Tobe" Sarah laughed

Jareth broke in now muttering "No magic? Do you know how HARD it is to make a diamond ring?"

"Sires?" a goblin trotted in "Thesa reception be ready" It bowed in its cockeyed tie

The trio walked into the corridor towards the throne room, when they were interrupted by an excited squeal.

"Sarah!" Tria ran around the corner slamming into Sarah with a force that would have felled anyone not used to it. The pair hugged tightly for a while until they were interrupted by Jareth coughing.

"Oh" Tria immediately backed off and gained a more regal composure, as did Sarah, however as they caught each others eyes they began to chuckle, and then laugh.

"Ladies" Jareth said with mild amusement, or should that be confusion?

"Sorry Jareth" Sarah finally looked Tria in the eye without laughing, "Tria may I introduce my brother Tobias?" Sarah didn't say anything else expecting Toby to jump in, to her surprise there was silence.

Confused Sarah looked to Toby; he appeared to be bright red. She looked to Tria only to find her friend staring at Toby, a light blush to her cheeks. Sarah swiftly elbowed her friend.

Tria started "Erm….Hello Tobias" she extended her hand expecting Toby to shake as Sarah had said many people did in the aboveground.

"Please call me Toby" Toby at least had regained his composure, and kissed her hand gently "May I escort you wherever we are going?" He held out his arm, Tria muttered something suspiciously like a squeak, and the pair wondered off.

Sarah, bewildered looked at Jareth who for some reason looked highly amused; Sarah mouthed 'WHAT?' at him. Her question was met with a smirk before her husband took her arm and led her away


	34. drink,drink,drink,driiiiink

Sarah laughed at Toby as he and Sir didymous had a drinking contest, stopping to sing drunken songs, which for some reason they both knew (there's always something about drinking songs)

Her wedding reception was almost at an end, many guests had left. The only ones remaining were Tria, Toby, Sir didymous, Ludo, Jareth and herself. She sent a smile at her husband who was currently telling the story of a battle to Ludo, the creature sobbed relentlessly and Jareth was getting soaked.

_Serves him right for trying to show off _Sarah thought

"Penny for them?" Tria gracefully sat beside Sarah, she had shunned a white dress today, not wanting to take notice from Sarah and instead wore a blue medieval style with a silver cord belt. It was not the only silver item Tria wore, a crown; more of a circle graced her platinum hair.

"Your highness" Sarah curtseyed

"Oh come off it Sarah! We all you could have been queen" Tria punched Sarah gently in the arm "If only you hadn't been carted off to the wilds for a week with a certain someone and charmed off your feet!"

They both looked towards Jareth who was now soaked by Ludo's large tears, the creature himself was draped over Jareth, and he sent a helpless plea for help with his eyes that caused Sarah and Tria to break down into laughter.

Toby came up behind the pair, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing Toby" Sarah smiled "Oh this is Queen Tria Yemmoh of the Unicorns, you met earlier"

"A pleasure to see you again Highness. Forgive me asking, but weren't you Sarah's lady in waiting?"

Tria smiled "When she lost her unicorn form Sarah was unable to be our ruler…besides I don't think she really wanted to" Tria winked at Sarah "Being her lady in waiting I was next choice, Sarah also practically ordered them to have me crowned"

"You deserved it, besides you are making a fine queen!"

"You'll make and even better one!"

Toby for his part certainly looked more sober now "…wait a moment….why isn't Sarah queen now?"

Tria and Sarah locked eyes and grinned "Well me and Jareth have to fulfil some conditions before I may be crowned Queen of the goblins"

"Oh?" Toby was being naïve

"Lets just say I have to produce and heir….and I'm not intending to magic one up" She winked at Toby

"Ewwww" was his reply

"I, for one am certainly glad to hear that" strong arms wrapped around her waist and Jareth leant his head on her shoulder, Ludo was currently poking a sleeping Sir didymous, the fox was fast asleep on his back. Jareth waved his fingers in Toby's direction

Toby felt unhappily sober "What?"

"Please escort her majesty to her carriage…it is waiting" Jareth smiled as Tria and Sarah embraced.

Sarah smiled at her husband "What are you up to?" she asked in a regal voice

"We'll see…..meanwhile" he kissed her hungrily and she responded. Neither remembered the trip to the bedroom, reminisced only as a feeling and sensation of tangled sheets and bodies.


	35. Malaya, death, madness a happy ending?

I give you the last chapter. i hope you enjoy it if not, i am sorry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A baby's delighted gurgle filled the still church disturbing the peace the place brought. None complained the baby was after all what all this was about.

Oberon as general ceremony master when it came to these things held the child high for all to see, nobles from all over the underground were present the dwarves, fairies, orcs and the fey.

"Let all be known that Malaya, Princess and heir to the goblin throne is recognised here today" Malaya gurgled pulling one of Oberon's braids "May the fire that is her name live within her soul" the large man finished up, rescuing his hair from the child's mouth. He handed the baby to Jareth's mother, Malaya's grandmother who in turn passed her to her uncle.

Further down the line Sarah smiled as Tria was handed the squirming bundle that was her goddaughter, Malaya began to fuss now, and Sarah breathed a sigh of relief when she was handed to her.

"Hush darling"

One brown and one green eye looked at her questioningly and cooed in delight tugging gently at her mother's necklace.

"There will be a short break before the crowing ceremony" Oberon announced, he was looking forward to a nice glass of wine he had see the servants placing out earlier.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toby took a deep breath, it was now or never. He had been courting Tria for just over a year now, age didn't really matter in the underground neither did time, and after all it was only forever.

Jareth had knighted Toby, just because he was bored and goblins aren't very good knights, he'd also given him a job, trying to sort out the finances of the country.

Tria worried about what Sarah would think of their relationship, but Toby knew she knew. He also knew that she would be delighted to have Tria as her sister. He sought out the Unicorn queen.

She was in horse form when he found her, running around the field. He loved that side of her, so free and wild. She walked over to him and gently blew beside his ear. He placed his arms around her neck and felt her change.

He looked up into the face of a woman who he had come to love, both parts of her. The meadow was singing: the wind caused the grass to sway with a swishing noise in as it twisted.

The pair stood in its midst holding one another, "Marry me" Toby whispered in her ear. A pair of startled blue eyes looked into his as she pulled back to look at his face searching. They quickly changed from startled to ecstatic, her kiss was his answer.

They both walked back to the palace ready to see the most important ceremony of the underground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Toby noticed on his entrance was the silence; Tria dragged him beside her to the front row where a space had been left.

The church was lit in the afternoon sun as softer light reflected through the glass windows, a main window that Toby hadn't noticed before cast a circle of light into the centre. In that circle sat Sarah and Jareth.

Jareth was wearing all black, simple trousers and shirt. They contrasted sharply with his blond hair he was barefoot sat cross legged on the floor. Sarah too was sat on the floor but she appeared to be knelt before Jareth, The white skirt she wore pooled around her legs and the simple shirt she wore complimented her dark brown hair.

Oberon was sat in the shadows his hair was now a black mane down his back, his clothes dark blue.

"We will start" He stated "Begin the chant"

A low hum began in the crowd a simple repeating rhythm. Toby spun around trying to clearly hear the tune as it swept the hall, Tria squeezed his hand before it reached them. Toby found himself humming along as the magic overtook him, smiling with relief he concentrated on Jareth and Sarah.

Sarah's ears buzzed with the low hum echoing in the hall, she looked at Jareth and found his eyes hooded and distant.

"In the beginning…" She heard Oberon begin and immersed herself in the tale. He told it with more skill this time and actual pictures flashed past her inner mind, she heard him finish "So that non may be betrayed within a kingdom your coronation will be more painful than any you have ever known, prove yourself Sarah Williams, or perish in the test"

Sarah closed her eyes, from this moment on; she was no longer Jareth's wife and if she failed, would never be again.

A Sharp pain in her mind led her down a path to darkness.

Toby frowned as he heard Sarah gasp and sway, he saw Jareth's muscled tighten, whether in his own kind of pain of resisting the urge to help his wife Toby didn't know, all he knew was the hum.

_Sarah was wondering the halls of the castle following the twisting corridors in a mindless path. She could hear sobs and wails coming from around the corner and turning it found herself in the Throne room. The walls had disappeared and Jareth stood over his subjects their wails and keens filled the hall. Jareth lifted his hand and hundreds fell grasping their throats and choking at Sarah's feet. _

"_Jareth!" Sarah cried and almost screamed at the look in his eyes, he was different no longer full of love and laughter, they were wide and empty, mad._

"_Sarah my love they were going to kill us!" He gestured wildly and another 100 fell, the ones who were left cried and mourned._

"_Jareth Stop!" She ran forwards and grabbed his arm only to be thrown back by him hitting a wall. A sword fell by her side with a clatter; she stood lifting it in her hand._

Toby frowned as Sarah and Jareth stood, both had their eyes shut tight, Sarah who had been running forward was thrown across the room by Jareth. He saw her glance to her side acting as if she saw something.

"_You too Sarah?" the betrayal in his voice threatened to break her resolve, she looked at the goblins by his feet and lifted the sword before her_

"_Then you shall die"_

_They met with a clash, her sword against his; his parries were strong as were his ripostes, _

Toby gasped at the pair as Sarah and Jareth performed some kind of dance

_He aimed for her head and Sarah parried quinte (that's head) and brought it down in a through cut, slashing Jareth's chest open as he stumbled back in surprise she ran him through to the hilt of her sword._

_She caught his falling body and gently held him "I am sorry my love" She whispered_

Jareth staggered backward holding his chest as if something had stuck him, Toby saw Sarah thrust forward and Jareth jerk, falling into Sarah's arms. Her words echoed around the hall. Suddenly Sarah fell back to kneeling position, while Jareth stood beside Oberon his eyes open now.

_The scene shifted and Sarah felt Jareth leave her arms and mind, now she was on a horse in front of the goblin army. Grey dominated the landscape smoke drifting across what appeared to be a bloody battlefield._

_An army of creatures stood before her, their leader too aside a horse. "So Labyrinth mistress we meet, but I fear you will not be victorious"_

"_Whatever you say, I shall not yield" Sarah said, straightening in her seat. _

_A Childs scream rent the air causing Sarah's hand to involuntarily turn white as she gripped the pommel of her saddle._

_A little girl was dragged to the front of her enemies army, her clothes though good were torn, she had long brown hair, as she looked up Sarah felt her heart jump, brown and green met Brown. It was Malaya._

"_Yield and we will spare your child" The enemy yelled a soldier placed his sword as the young girl's throat_

_Sarah's eyes widened but she clenched her jaw, the labyrinth would never go to these filthy creatures, ones who would use children against their parents, with a silent apology to her daughter she shook her head._

_The solider slit Malaya's throat allowing the child to drop to the floor like a butchered animal, bright crimson across the grey dirt_

"_No!" she screamed her heart breaking_

Sarah's scream of pain, of denial echoed around the hall, Jareth had stiffened considerably now and his face was pained, Oberon was visibly restraining him, tears running down his face were echoed in Sarah's. She stood.

_Sarah drew her eyes from the dead body of her child and looked up to the enemy, from beneath his hood she could see his smirk, smiling at her pain._

_She didn't bother drawing her sword but began to create a crystal of energy, sucking any colour from the landscape._

"_You will die you monster" She hissed, her words clear and full of hatred "Not because you have killed my child, or my husband, but so that my subjects never have to endure your filth living in our lives" With that the crystal was released her enemies and those of the labyrinth were echoing around the hall._

Sarah staggered forward as the scene shifted yet again, this time back to the halls, she almost fell but felt arms enclose her.

Jareth had finally been allowed to run forward to Sarah as she fell. She had looked at him as if seeing a ghost before holding him tightly to her, he had done likewise.

Oberon coughing brought them from their private embrace and he approached the pair carrying a fine silver crown.

"Kneel" he spoke and when she did so he gently placed the crown on her head "You have proved yourself Sarah, placing your kingdom and subjects even before you and your family "Rise and face your pears Sarah, Queen of the Goblins"

-The end-


	36. epilogue

As promised, -the epilogue, -the ending, -the TELLING! thanks to all who have reviews...slightly dissapointed i havent got 100 reviews, but i cherish the 70 odd i have!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're going to have to tell them!" Tria hissed anxiously  
"Are you sure?" Toby asked seeing that the woman he was cough engaged to had suddenly changed her mind about telling his sister and brother-in-law about their engagement  
"TOBY" she said her liquid eyes shining at him  
"Hey…tria….why are you crying?" he asked hugging her "Shhhh, whats wrong?"  
"We…..we…need to get married soon….." she said sobbing "I don't…want you to leave me"  
Toby frowned at the woman in his arms "Tri aim not going to leave you, why would you think that?"  
"I'm….I'm…pregnant" she said and began to sob harder  
White noise drowned out all sounds in Toby's mind as those two (well three) words kept repeating  
Realising that Tria was taking his silence for rejection he snapped out of his happy land stupor and began to speak  
"tria….I…"  
"No! its alright!" she said standing, refusing to look him in the eye, she ran from the room

"TRIA!" Toby shouted chasing after her. They were visiting jareth and Sarah so the castle was full of Goblins which hindered the Unicorn queens progress.  
Tria was finally free from the crush of goblins when Sarah stepped out in front of her. Luckily Sarah caught her best friend without them both crashing into the ground. Tria let out a wail and began to sob on Sarahs chest.  
Holding her friend tightly Sarah raised an eyebrow at Toby who arrived panting.  
"Whats going on?" she asked in her regal tone  
"Doesn't…….marry….anymore!" Tria sobbed out  
Sarah looked at Toby for a translation  
He sighed "Tria…..Seems to be under the impression that I don't want to marry her, when theres nothing more I want then marry her and be the father to the child shes carrying, and any further ones –forever"  
"Well….thats interesting" Jareth said leaning against the corridor wall having appeared from nowhere  
Tria and toby weren't listening however. Having been staring at one another for the last 2 minutes  
"D,do you mean that?" she asked from sarahs arms  
Toby's face softened and he reached out to her. When the unicorn was in his arms he murmured into her ear "Of course I do…oh and look – we told sarah and Jareth!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end! really really!

Okay, sorry I cant find anyway to fit this into the story without editing a chapter, but for those who asked, or are just curious, Callum hated humans because they killed his family some time in the middle ages, but because Jareth askes him to he goes to heal Sarah and from talking to her mentally realises that not all humans are bad and hence her becoming his pupil for that short amount of time


End file.
